A Boy Like That
by GleeKMo
Summary: Kurt transfers to Dalton in order to gain some peace, without knowing that Blaine, Rachel's brother, goes there as well. Will he find what he is looking for? Or will he find something else? -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**A Boy Like That**

A/N: Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic so I would love some reviews. I'm from Argentina, so if you find any mistake, like HUGE mistake, just tell me, cause my first language is Spanish, though I preferred to write it in English, I find it easier I'll try to upload the second chapter as soon as I can! I'm already working on it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

'I love you' whispered the beautiful blue-eyed boy resting next to him.

Blaine woke up abruptly. Rachel was screaming to the top of her lungs. 'BLAINE, DO YOU HAVE MY HEADPHONES? I'm sure you do!' His sister opened the door. 'Didn't you listen to the beautiful sound of my voice?'

He was already standing, searching for Rachel's headphones in his drawers, in his school bag 'I don't have them my Queen. You must've left them at Finn's' Blaine really loved coming home from Dalton and spending time with her twin-sister but she could be pretty annoying when she wanted to.

'Perhaps. Oh, I must've lent them to Mercedes or Kurt. Sorry Blainers!' Rachel left the room, leaving a frozen Blaine. _Kurt. _He immediately remembered his dream, diving into those amazing blue eyes, while listening to the three words he thought he'll never listen 'I love- He stopped his train of thoughts, not letting himself even acknowledge the fact that he had dreamt about Kurt Hummel. Those weren't his eyes. He didn't even remember the guy's face! Besides, that superficial _straight _kidwould never tell him that, he hadn't seen Kurt in a long time, like 6 years since he left to Dalton. He only came home when he knew no one was coming, so he could spend the entire weekend with his two dads and Rachel. Kurt was his sister's best friend, so he spent a great amount of time in his house. Now that he gave the matter a thought, Blaine didn't like his designer clothes and his high-pitched voice, his constant laughter and the fact that everytime Rachel talked about Kurt, she was talking as if he was her son. She didn't know how bad Kurt had made Blaine felt. When they were ten he told Kurt that he liked boys. Not even his twin-sister knew. Kurt looked at him stunned and then ran away. After that "incident", Blaine turned to be a non-friendly person. He transferred to Dalton Academy and stopped coming home so frequently. 'All because of that freaking Kurt Hummel' he thought as he entered the shower.

* * *

><p>'Hey! Do you have my headphones? I've been looking for them the entire morning. I already asked Mercedes but she told me you—Are you okay, Kurt?' Rachel looked onto her friend's eyes and saw the sadness flowing through them. Kurt wasn't okay.<p>

'It's been a rough couple of days. I thought I was going to be safe after Karofsky being expelled but the principal called my dad and told him that he is returning to McKinley and I don't know if I—It's so hard. I don't know when he is going to appear, and it's not the slushie facial, it's not being shoved into the lockers, it's his eyes. He looks at me… so… angry. I'm afraid, Rach'

Things were going from bad to worse. Kurt didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to cope with these situations. He needed to find a way out of this _life _he was living. Maybe…- he was cut by the sound of his celphone in his pocket. 'Hello? Oh hi Dad. Why? I have History, Maths and then Glee rehearsal' Rachel didn't understand a thing 'Right now? I think I can skip History. I'll let someone know. Okay, meet you there. I love you too Dad, bye'.

'Is your father okay?' asked Rachel. By the look in Kurt's eyes everything was all right, but still something was bothering him.

'Yeah, he just wants to have a chat with me. Can you tell Mr. Robertson that I wasn't feeling well? Thanks, Rach. See you at Glee Club'

Kurt hurried himself to his Navigator and started the engine. He drove home, where his father and Carole were expecting him. He didn't have the slightest idea of what this chat would be about.

He opened the door and he found his father and Carole sitting at the living room table, with a bunch of pamphlets and blank application forms on top. 'Join us, Kurt' said Burt moving his hand towards Kurt. 'What is this about? I have to return to the school by 3:30, you know I have Glee— '

'Yes, Kurt, we know, but we have to talk to you about something really important. Far more important than Glee rehearsal' said Burt. He was so serious. Kurt had never seen his father THIS serious, apart from the day he found out that Karofsky was returning to McKinley… 'I hope this has nothing to do with that neanderthal' he said to himself.

'Sweetheart, your dad and I really love you, and because of that we can't let the fear drive your life. We talked to Rachel and Finn, who told us that things are a little bit worse than what you've told us We've made a decision' said Carole in a motherly way. I really liked her, she was nothing like my mom, but she cared about me, I could tell.

'We've decided to pay for the tuition at Dalton. They have a zero tolerance- no bullying policy there Kurt. And I want my kid to be safe, to live a healthy life and to _never ever _be ashamed of who he is' Kurt could see that Burt was holding the tears as he was speaking. 'I want the best for you, kiddo. I hope you are happy with this decision. If not, we can always look for other schools. Westerville is a two-hour-drive but you have dorms, so you can spend the week there and spend the weekend here with me, Carole and Finn. And eventually Rachel' Burt smiled, but the smile never got to his eyes.

'How are we going to pay for it?' Kurt asked. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He was going to miss the New Directions but "let fear drive his life" was something he was not going to consider. 'You know that it is too expensive Dad, and I know that you are working really hard at the tire shop but you still haven't fully recovered from your heart attack and I don't want you to be risking your life only to pay Dalton. I would really love to go there, I know I will be safe, but I'd rather spend two years with Karofsky than my whole life without my dad' Kurt's voice broke at the end of the sentence.

'Then, it's settled. You better pack your stuff up kiddo, cause you are going to Dalton tomorrow!

* * *

><p>'Hey Sectionals! You just met our opening number!' Yelled Blaine along with a bunch of screaming teens known as The Warblers. Wes was trying to call everyone's attention with his gavel. 'Well as you know my fellow Warblers, this week we will be having some new kids joining the school. So let's just try to be nice and show them around. Blaine will be in charge of telling them about the Warblers, okay Blaine?'<p>

'Yes, sir' Blaine always liked it when someone new joined the group. They were already the number necessary to compete at Sectionals but they were looking for a countertenor, so any opportunity was a great one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Considering how much Blaine hated Mondays, this one had had a pretty good start. He woke up in time, grabbed his stuff and went to the bathroom he shared with Wes, David, Nick and Jeff, to find that no one was there. That meant he could spend as much time as he wanted under the water, thing that really helped him wake up. He hopped of the shower, grabbed a towel and looked at himself at the mirror. 'I really need to get a haircut' thought Blaine as he gelled his curly hair.

He went into the room to find Wes looking through Blaine's DVD collection. 'I can see that you really like Disney' said Wes. Blaine was about to say something when he was cut by his friend 'Don't even think about it'

'What?' he asked innocently. 'We are not going to perform any Disney song for Sectionals. I know that you are the lead member of The Warblers and everything, but the council chooses the songs'

Blaine pouted. 'No way, Blaine. C'mon, get ready, today is the big day!' Wes left the room and Blaine proceeded to put on his uniform, the usual blue jacket and grey trousers. He saw Nick and Jeff as excited as Wes, on his way to the common room. He knew this week was the "Newbies' week" and maybe they would find the countertenor they needed.

* * *

><p>Kurt, Burt and Finn had woken up really early to start moving all Kurt's stuff to Dalton. They put everything in the Navigator and in Burt's truck and they headed to Westerville. Finn rode with Burt, so Kurt had two hours to think about his future at this school.<p>

He had once gone to Dalton, in order to "spy" the Warblers, but he didn't remember one single guy. The only thing that kept ringing in his head was what he read in one of the pamphlets, and what he knew was the only reason for him to leave McKinley 'zero tolerance-no bullying policy'. 'I hope I make some friends. None like Rachel and Mercedes. God knows I'll miss them, even Noah and Santana.' He stopped at a red light and looked out the window. He saw two guys holding hands getting into a building. He smiled. 'Will I ever find that?'

He arrived at Dalton at approximately half past seven. Classes started at nine so he had one hour and a half to fill in the papers, talk to the Dean, grab his schedule, put his stuff in his room, put the uniform and walk to Biology without getting lost. 'You know we can give you a hand bud' offered Burt. Finn yawned a 'Yeah'. 'It's okay Dad, Finn is really tired, and I know I can do it. I'll even have time to take a coffee'. Without anything else to say, Burt and Finn got in the truck and drove to Lima.

As Kurt told his dad, he even had time to take a coffee. Schedule in hand, he went to find his Biology class when he heard boys talking loud and running. He started to descend the stairs when a boy passed by his side.

'Sorry, can I ask you what is happening? I'm new here'. As the boy turned around, Kurt gasped. He was by far, the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He reminded him of someone. 'The Warblers are giving an impromptu performance in the common room. You can join us, K- kid'

'Was he going to say my name?' Kurt wondered as he entered the room, filled with Dalton boys.

* * *

><p>Blaine wandered through the Dalton halls telling everyone that the Warblers were going to give an impromptu performance at the common room. 'Newbies Week' always had this kind of activity in order to get these new kids to join the group.<p>

He was going downstairs because the performance was about to start. 'Sorry, can I ask you what is happening? I'm new here' said a high-pitched voice. _His _high-pitched voice. As he turned around, he saw Kurt Hummel standing, dressed the same way he was, which only meant one thing. He was attending Dalton. For Kurt's look on his face, he knew he didn't remember him. And apparently Blaine didn't remember him either. Or at least he didn't recall such a _beautiful _Kurt Hummel.

'What am I thinking? This is the guy that started it all. This is Rachel's best friend. Stop it Blaine, don't say anything, just keep on walking. No! I have to deal with this. Maybe if I don't say my name he won't say anything. Do I want him to say something? Shit' Blaine was a mess. The memory of that day came flooding in. 'The Warblers are giving an impromptu performance in the common room. You can join us, K-kid' Blaine knew he was harsh and that if Wes found out he had treated one of the Newbies that way he would probably get really mad.

They entered the room and Blaine left Kurt's side to begin with the performance.

Blaine's voice filled the room.

**I remember when, I remember**

**I remember when I lost my mind**

**There was something so pleasant about that**

**place**

**Even your emotions have an echo in so much space**

At this time he focused his eyes on Kurt's. He wanted him to know that this was meant for him even if he didn't remember Blaine.

**And when you're out there without care**

**Yeah, I was out of touch**

**But it wasn't because I didn't know enough**

**I just knew too much**

**Does that make me crazy?**

**Does that make me crazy?**

**Does that make me crazy?**

**Possibly**

He continued looking at Kurt's wonderful blue eyes. 'No! nothing is wonderful about this boy' thought Blaine as he danced to the music.

**And I hope that you are**

**Having the time of your life**

**But think twice**

**That's my only advice**

**Come on now, who do you**

**Who do you, who do you, who do you think you are?**

**Ha ha, bless your soul**

**You really think you're in control?**

He rocked the last chorus while David and Jeff did some flips.

**Well, I think you're crazy**

**I think you're crazy**

**I think you're crazy**

**Just like me**

All the boys burst into applause and cheering. Blaine didn't take his eyes out of Kurt. They showed astonishment, sadness, hurt and finally those eyes where nowhere to be seen. Kurt had left the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everybody! I've had only one review, which I thought was too much due to the fact that I only uploaded yesterday. I wasn't expecting anything! I'm already working on chapter 3 and 4. I promess they will be longer!

**Irama, gracias por la crítica! Sí, en los próximos capítulos voy a profundizar más sobre el pasado y porqué Kurt salió corriendo y demás. Hope you enjoy it!**

Bye readers! My name is Mora by the way!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kurt kept asking himself why this guy had sung to him _that _particular song. He just couldn't forget how mean his gaze was. He didn't even know his name! 'I'm sure he's a homophobe' he thought, as he walked through the Dalton halls trying to find his room. Luckily, he didn't have to share it with anyone, so if he wanted to just lay in his bed and cry, no one would care. So he did.

He put his iPod on the iHome and went through his playlists until he found the one he was looking for labeled 'For depressing moments'. He pressed play and huddled in his red and blue blanket.

He didn't worry about missing class because, as most of the kids were saying in the halls, classes were canceled until lunchtime whenever the Warblers performed. He still couldn't believe how important this Glee club was to the whole school, whereas in McKinley nobody really cared. Except that time when they performed Toxic and everybody went crazy. He remembered Jacob Ben Israel being pulled of the gym, unconscious. He grinned at the memory of performing with his friends, how excited his best friends looked. He took his iPhone and dialed Rachel's number.

'KURT! Oh my god! Where are you? Finn told me you decided to transfer! I'm so mad at you right now, why didn't you tell me? I've been dying without you here. Everyone at Glee club asked for you and I didn't know what to tell them. Oh Kurt, I hope you are not mad at me for telling Carole and Burt about Karofsky, if I had only known that it would lead to your leaving I would've —'

'Rach, can you PLEASE stop talking? It's my first day at Dalton and I just—'

'Wait, you transferred to Dalton? Finn told me you were going to a fancy school in some place called Eastervilleve. I now understand everything. He meant Westerville right? My brother goes there.'

All the puzzle pieces fell into place. That boy was Blaine Anderson-Berry. Rachel's brother. He remembered a younger version of the boy. 'Was he ten or eleven?' he thought as Rachel kept talking about how cool was that her brother and best friend were attending to the same school.

'Kurt? Kurt, are you there?'

'Yes, sorry. Yeah, that's great Rach. I've got to go'

'But you just called me! I want to know more about everything there! Are people treating you nicely? 'Cause you know that 'Cedes and I could go and kidnap you. Have you met Blaine already? I remember you were very close when we were little. I talk about you at home, but he doesn't seem to remember you. He's a boy, what can I tell you? Anyway, why did you call me? Shouldn't you be in class? I bet you missed my angelical voice'

'Did you ever notice how much you talk Rachel? Well I haven't really met anyone yet, especially not Bl- your brother. No need to kidnap me, Barbra! I really have to go now, my first class starts in twenty minutes and I can't be late. I'll keep in touch, I promise! I'll be home for the weekend, so maybe we could have a girls' night, 'Cedes, you and me'

'I don't talk THAT much. Okay, Kurtsie. Talk to you soon! Good luck on your first day! Finn says hi. Love you!'

And she hung up. Kurt was still trying to gather all the information in his head when he remembered a younger version of himself running away from Blaine. He found it hard to remember what Blaine had told him to make him leave like that. 'What did I do? He can't still be mad at me for something that happened like six years ago. Did something happen? I used to have a crush on Blaine. His hazel-honey eyes and his curly black hair…' Kurt sighed at this thought. He thought he would find peace at Dalton, but apparently things were going to be rough.

* * *

><p>'This would be an excellent number for Sectionals, Blaine' said David. Blaine was out of this world. He was still thinking about Kurt's flight. How hurt his eyes looked. 'What have I done?' he thought. 'Well he deserved it, for being so beautiful and so hateful at the same time'<p>

'What are you talking about Blaine? Who is beautiful and hateful?' asked Wes, who was standing next to David, still gavel in hand.

'Nothing, sorry, just a new song I'm working on' he answered quickly. 'I never lose control… ever' he reassured himself, turning round to find Jeff, Nick and Trent dancing. He excused himself as he went to his room. 'Wait Blaine, we still have to—' Nick's voice was cut by the sound of the door shutting.

He sat in his bed and took out a notebook. He drew a line, dividing the page in halves. On the right-top he wrote 'Pros' and in the left-top he wrote 'Cons'. This always helped him analyze situations and people.

'Well, let's start with Pros. Kurt is really beautiful, I used to have a crush on him, I dreamt about his perfect blue-eyes saying those amazing—Blaine, focus! Now, Cons. He is Kurt Hummel, Rachel's BFF, straight, he ran away from me when I told him I was gay' He ripped the page. He was so mad, so confused. The past was playing with him. Couldn't he let go? 'Maybe he has a girlfriend. Rachel never mentioned him being with someone, although she once told me a story about Kurt making out with a Cheerio to prove something to his father. He's got a weird sense of fashion. I mean, he dresses… not so masculine, though those white tight jeans he wore on that photo Rach showed me would never fit so well to any girl in the whole world. Stop it Blaine!' he was a mess. A _complete_ mess. He hated liking Kurt, because he knew that deep inside Kurt didn't like Blaine at all, or at least until he told him he liked boys rather than girls. 'He's not a homophobe' he wrote on the Pros' column 'That's for sure! because if he were, Rachel wouldn't be his friend'.

Blaine kept the sheet of paper in his hand, tightly. He knew he had to go to Biology in about five minutes but he couldn't stand up. Maybe he'd find Kurt in a hall or at the cafeteria or worse, in class. 'I won't make a fool of myself. If I see him and he keeps on walking I'll do the same. If he talks to me I'll just nod. I never lose control… ever' this phrase seemed to give Blaine a sense of security as he stood and arranged his uniform. He folded the page and kept it in his night stand drawer. He took a deep breath and opened the door only to find that next to him someone else was closing a door. Those blue eyes that tormented him in his sleep found him.

* * *

><p>Kurt's first day at Dalton was going opposite from what he thought it would go. It was already hard to be the new kid, trying to make friends. now he seemed to have someone there who hated him. And this <em>someone <em>was standing beside him. 'This is so awkward' Kurt thought as he dived in those hazel-honey eyes, which seem to be darker than what he remembered.

'Ehm… we… are neighbors' said Blaine, who seemed to be struggling to find the right words to say.

'It seems so, yes' answered Kurt harshly, recalling how hard Blaine's voice sounded when he told him about the Warbler's impromptu performance.

Kurt was fighting with himself. 'Turn around Kurt, and keep on walking. Just keep on walking - No Kurt, tell him. Ask him what is wrong. Tell him you know who he is, tell him you remember his eyes, and his voice, his hair'

Blaine seemed uncomfortable with the situation. 'I know who you are' the shorter boy said, emphasizing the fourth word. Kurt was relieved that Blaine had started talking, but suddenly he was taken aback by how full of hate the 'you' had been said.

'I also know who you are' replied Kurt, in a low volume. He was about to repeat the same, thinking Blaine hadn't heard when he saw a change in his gestures. 'Is he smiling?' Kurt was confused.

Blaine looked again into Kurt's eyes, turned around and walked down the hall, never turning his back to glance at the startled boy standing awkwardly in the middle of the dorms.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys! So, chapter 3 is up! i'm changing some things to chapter 4 and i will upload it as well. I hope that the story is taking the path that you guys want! I know the chapters are rather short but I promise I will make them longer! its just that i feel like "cutting" them there. I've had three reviews so far and they have encouraged me to keep on writing :) thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Why did I smile? What's happening to me?' Blaine kept asking himself on his way to Biology class. He had been so full of courage before and now he was arguing with his inner voice. 'It was something in his eyes. He felt guilty'

'Are you talking to yourself again, Blaine?'

He really needed to stop thinking out loud. 'Is that song I've been practicing… I told you, Wes'

'But you don't seem to be singing, there's no rhythm, no rhyme, no nothing. I don't believe you. If there's something that's bothering you, you know you can—'

'Everything's fine, Wes, I'm just tired. That's all' said Blaine as he hurried into the classroom before Mr. Harrison entered.

As a new semester was beginning, they were supposed to be partnered up for lab. He sat down in an empty table, waiting for his teacher to call the roll and assign each of them a partner for the rest of the year. As he thought on how bad his Monday had finally turned, he saw Kurt Hummel enter the class with a piece of paper in his hand. He showed it to Mr. Harrison.

'Well class, let's welcome our newest student. Introduce yourself to the class, Kurt' said the teacher, as Kurt stood there, tapping his foot. Kurt met Blaine's eyes.

'I-I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm sixteen years old and I transferred from William McKinley High School, in Lima' He waited. 'Is that enough, Mr. Harrison?' he asked shyly.

Mr. Harrison was the only teacher who was interested in his students' life 'outside Dalton', as he used to call it.

'Tell us about your life outside Dalton. Or, well, outside McKinley!'

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off Kurt, as he was standing in a similar way to a ballet dancer, although he couldn't hide his discomfort. Wasn't he in Glee club? Shouldn't he be all opened up and diva-esque? 'Maybe that's just Rachel's way of behaving' he thought. He took a mental picture of Kurt. His hair was styled in a sort of rockabilly way. He looked so cute and fragile in his Dalton uniform.

'I was on McKinley's Glee Club, New Directions. I'm keen on shopping and designing clothes' he looked at Mr. Harrison, expecting a 'Well Kurt sit down' but by the look in the man's eye he wasn't finished. 'Tell us about your family Kurt, do you live with your parents?'

Blaine kept looking at Kurt. Kurt took a moment and breathed heavily. 'I used to live with my dad, but he re-married to Carole who has a son, Finn, so they moved in with us. My mom died when I was eight' he swallowed hard. He took a moment as if holding the tears. Blaine didn't know that Kurt's mom had passed away. He just thought that he had left Kurt's father. Now that he thought about it he remembered how sad Kurt was when they were eight. _How sad Kurt still is. _

Kurt didn't wait for Mr. Harrison to tell him to sit down. He grabbed his stuff, and sat at the only empty table left.

'Well, interesting story Kurt. I hope you enjoy your time here at Dalton. Okay, let's pair up! As I call your name and your teammate's, you'll sit down at one of the tables. Everybody stand up, let's begin!'

Blaine stopped looking at Kurt only to focus on what Mr. Harrison had just said. He stood up and went as far away from Kurt as he could.

'All right guys. Trent and Jeff. Max and Taylor. Thomas and Matt. Blaine…' The teacher stopped talking, as if deciding with whom he would put Blaine.

'This is going to be the hardest year ever' Blaine thought after he heard who his partner was.

'Blaine I'm going to pair you up with Kurt. You are the most advanced student here and you can help him if he doesn't understand something'

Neither of the two boys moved from his spot in the classroom.

'C'mon guys, hurry! We need to start with today's topic: the heart's functioning'

They sat down. Blaine moved his chair as far away as he could from Kurt. He chuckled 'the heart's functioning. Maybe we should analyze mine, because I don't think it is beating' he said to himself. He looked at Kurt through the corner of his eye. Kurt was young, naïve and lost, he could tell. He used to be that boy.

Blaine took out his book and notebook. He glanced at Kurt who had only taken his folder and had raised his hand.

'Yes, Mr. Hudlem. What do you need?'

'It's Hummel. Mr. Harrison I still haven't bought my books. I'm so sorry I arrived this morning and didn't have time to pick the list from the library. I'm truly sorry, I promise I will bring them for next class', Kurt over apologized.

'Don't worry Mr. Hummel; you can share it with Mr. Anderson-Berry. That's why I partnered you up! Open in page 75 where it says "Atria, Ventricles and Valves".

Blaine was now obliged to move his chair closer to Kurt's. He opened the book where the teacher said and made a sign to Kurt.

'Are you going to come near me or are you going to read from afar?' asked Blaine sternly. Kurt took his chair and placed it next to Blaine's, almost as if they were glued. 'Shit, I didn't mean near _me. _Oh, well his face is super close to mine. His eyes are grey now. He _smells_ so nice. Is it lavender? Maybe if I lean closer… I'll look like a creep. That's what's going to happen. You are better than this Blaine, focus on the book'

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't stop moving. He was so nervous. He was sitting next to Blaine who, every now and then, gave him this look as if he was scanning him. He wasn't comfortable, that's for sure. 'What's happening to me? I'm a good actor. I can pretend I'm not melting at his sight. Get a grip Kurt!'<p>

Mr. Harrison explained, pointing at a huge chart 'The human heart has four chambers, two superior atria and two inferior ventricles. The atria are the receiving chambers and the ventricles are the discharging chambers. Trent, pay attention! As I was saying, the pathway of blood through the human heart consists of a pulmonary circuit and a systemic circuit'

Every time the teacher said heart, Kurt felt a sting. His heart was beating so fast as Blaine's fingers moved along the book, then tapping the table, even when Blaine yawned he found it to be the cutest thing he had ever seen. He really thought he was loosing it. Since he got to Dalton, Blaine had given him nothing but crap.

'Deoxygenated blood flows through the heart in one direction, entering through the superior vena cava into the right atrium and is pumped through the tricuspid valve into the right ventricle before being pumped out through the pulmonary valve to the pulmonary arteries into the lungs. It returns-Mr. Anderson-Berry are you listening to anything I'm saying? I've had enough of your loud yawns and the little noises you are making against the table. You are distracting me and more importantly you are distracting the class. May I continue?' continued.

Kurt took this moment of Blaine's distraction to really look at the boy beside him. He was exotically beautiful. He had never seen someone like him; he was one of a kind. Earlier, in the Warbler's performance, he listened to Blaine's voice. 'He sings like a dream' was the only accurate description Kurt could found. But he was immediately crushed by the song's lyrics. He hadn't thought about it yet.

**Come on now, who do you**

**Who do you, who do you, who do you think you are?**

At that moment, Blaine had set his eyes on Kurt's. He had never felt so… invaded. He shivered at the thought and felt Blaine's movement. Suddenly he was kicked in the calf.

'What's wrong with you?' he whispered to Blaine.

'Nothing's wrong with me. Is something wrong with you?' he replied. Kurt couldn't believe this was actually happening. Blaine was acting like a child.

'Of course not. Just… stop kicking me, okay? Let's just share this book for today and for the rest of the year you don't have to even look at me', Kurt's heart started beating faster, his blood was boiling.

'It was not my intention to kick you. It was just collateral damage. I was trying to move away from you', Kurt hold back the tears. 'Why can't I just be mad at him, like a normal person would? I always cry whenever I'm mad. What the hell is wrong with me?' Kurt was frozen. He looked straight at Blaine, rage flowing through his eyes.

'Don't… cry. Please' Blaine said, pleadingly. The bell rang and Blaine rushed out of the classroom, leaving again a surprised Kurt behind.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, it's me again... obviously. The song i've been using is called Crazy by Gnarls Barkley, here's the link for the Official Video: .com/watch?v=bd2B6SjMh_w&ob=av2e

Hope you liked the chapter! already starting with 5 and 6, so tomorrow i may be uploading them! x


	5. Chapter 5

The students had a fifteen minute break between classes, which Blaine made most use of. 'I hope he didn't notice how sorry I was. He still doesn't deserve anything from me', he thought as he paid for his medium- drip. This was Kurt's first day at Dalton, and Blaine had already made him cry.

'May I join you?' asked Wes behind him. He ordered black coffee and went to a table with Blaine.

'I'm sorry for earlier, Wes. It's just… I haven't been feeling that well'

'Yes, I've noticed. What's wrong man? You know you can talk to me! Is someone giving you a hard time?'

Kurt's face appeared in his mind. _He_ was giving _Kurt_ a hard time. 'I need to stay away from him' Blaine thought.

'Blaine?' asked Wes, shaking his friend by the shoulders.

'Yes, yes… Sorry Wes… again'. As the bell rang, both boys stood up. Blaine thought he had seen Kurt in here, but he dismissed the idea. 'I got to take control of my life again. He is just _another boy, another beautiful unreachable boy'_

* * *

><p>As Blaine rushed out of the class, Kurt took his time to gather his things up and think about what had happened. Being kicked by some boy who thinks he is better than anyone was something he wasn't expecting to occur at Dalton. He had fifteen minutes to clear his head before meeting Blaine again.<p>

He replayed Blaine's words in his mind: 'I was trying to move away from you'. He couldn't come up with the exact word to sum up his feelings. Was he hurt? Angry? Disappointed?

He went to the cafeteria and asked for a non-fat mocha and a granola bar, which he knew he wouldn't be able to swallow. He felt a lump rise to his throat.

Many things were going opposite from what he wanted. He knew he couldn't join the Warblers, unless he could cope with Blaine's eyes and, apparently, also Blaine's new hobby: kicking him. The bell rang and Kurt stood up; his eyes still glassy from the tears he had been holding. And that's when he saw him. Blaine, dreamy as ever, with a cup of coffee in his hand turned around. Kurt kept looking through the window, trying not to be seen. He waited a couple more minutes; he grabbed his bag and went out of the place.

Classes ended pretty fast, at 3:30 he was free to do whatever he wanted. He hadn't made any friends, which was discouraging his future at Dalton. He went to his room and dialed his father's number.

'Hey bud!' Kurt had been longing this nickname since the moment he saw Finn and Burt driving away. 'Is everything alright? I miss you a lot, even though we saw each other this morning'

'Hi Dad, yes, everything's great. We've been apart for 5 hours and I already miss you like crazy!' Kurt's relationship with his father was the most important thing for him. Many things had happened to the both of them. First, losing someone they both loved. Then, Kurt coming out, telling Burt that he just wanted to be accepted by him. Burt's heart attack.

Everytime Kurt thought about those awful days, it sent shivers down his spine. Images came flowing into his mind, Burt plugged to a machine, he had become a shut-in; Kurt squeezing his hand and getting no answer. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his father's voice

'Hey kiddo. Are you there? I was telling you about this fashion designer who came today to the shop. Apparently his car broke down and he needed help. I told him my son was a great designer. He gave me his phone and told me that you should give him a call sometime. He seemed like a good man… You sound sad Kurt'

'Oh yes, sorry Dad, I was just… nothing. It's tough being here. I mean I prefer this than being called fag wherever I walk, but I haven't made any friends yet' he preferred telling this than 'I haven't made any friends, instead I made an enemy Yay!' That's when it hit him. He had to talk to Blaine. He wanted to be a part of this school, and this was his entry ticket.

'Don't worry Kurt! It hasn't even been a day. You are a great person, and soon everyone is going to realize that. I got to go now, Ken arrived with the new tires I ordered. I love you, son. See you this weekend?'

'Thanks dad! I got to go too, of course I'll be there for the special Friday dinner. Love you! Say hi to Carole and Finn for me'

'Done! Bye, Kurt'

He hung up; he decided he should take a shower first, so he took his dressing case, a pair of towels, and went to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>'Nick, hurry! We all need to shower. You don't own the place!' said a pissed Trent. Blaine, Jeff and Wes laughed.<p>

'Trent, we are not going to run out of water. Let him relax or otherwise... join him' said David from one of the sinks. Trent blushed and looked away.

Being six guys sharing a bathroom was sort of a lucky thing. The others were shared by eight or nine of them.

The door opened, revealing a boy dressed with a pair of tracksuit pants and a Dalton t-shirt.

'Sorry, is this bathroom number five?'

Blaine didn't know were to hide. He knew that high pitched voice.

'Yes, and you are...?' asked David, who was the nearest to the door.

'This is Kurt Hummel. He is with me in Biology' said Jeff. 'And apparently, he will be sharing our bathroom with us, right Kurt?'

'Yes, I think the dressing case gave me away'

Only four boys laughed. Blaine was still trying to find a place to hide. He couldn't even think of meeting Kurt's eyes. He knew he would melt.

'Is there any free shower I can use? Sorry, I don't want to break any sort of order you have. I can shower last if you guys don't mind. Sorry'

Kurt was over-apologizing… again. '_Nobody really cares'_ Blaine blurted. All the boys turned around to find him standing awkwardly in the middle of the showers. He was only wearing a towel round his hips. He caught Kurt's eyes. 'Not again' he thought, as he dived into those perfect blue eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everybody! I know I took a while to upload this one, but i didn't come home for like two days, so... well.. this one was shorter than the others, sorry! I'm studying Italian, so I had homework and it was hard to focus. 5 reviews! yay. feel free to review whenever, whatever and however you want to! Those are the things that make me happy! Have a great week and thanks for staying tuned! X


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Take it easy Kurt, it's only Blaine… naked… looking straight at you…Focus! You need to talk to him' Kurt thought as he glanced at the tanned boy in front of him.

'Well, I for one care! It seems like Nick is spending Christmas in the shower and I want to use one. I think Kurt's idea is great, let's make an order' Jeff said grinning at Kurt.

'I didn't say anything' whispered Kurt, trying to take his eyes off Blaine's body and failing consistenly.

At this, the boys started raising their hands and screaming to get first into the shower's order. Kurt walked straight to Blaine, swallowing the lump that had been formed in his throat early that morning.

'May I have a word with you, Blaine?' he knew he was being too formal but he didn't know how Blaine would react. That kid was so confusing!

'Well, of course you may, Kurt' he answered. Kurt sensed sarcasm behind Blaine's words but he kept talking. They exited the bathroom as Kurt heard from behind 'Poor Kurt, he is going last!'

'Is there something you want to talk about?' he asked. Blaine looked at him stunned.

'I thought you wanted to have a word with me. I didn't know I was supposed to do the talking, maybe I could've prepared a speech!' Blaine replied, looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

'I-I don't get you Blaine. All I know is that for some reason I ran away from you, but here I am six years later, asking for an explanation. Do you have one? Am I making all this stuff up? 'Cause maybe nothing happened and you are just a homophobe or— ' Kurt was abruptly cut by the voice of the curly haired boy

'Homophobe?' Blaine chuckled, then, as if something had clicked inside him, he whispered 'Wait... you…are... _gay_?'

* * *

><p>Blaine was out of words.<p>

'You haven't noticed? And why are you whispering? I'm not you-know-who!' Kurt replied, with a bit of anger behind his words.

'You are not ashamed?'

'Should I be?' Kurt said blinking fast.

'I'm proud of who I am so should you'

'Wait, you are gay too?'

'You are pretty… oblivious to this kind of stuff, right? ' Blaine said in a rush. 'Was I going to tell him pretty? God, help me!' he thought, still staring at Kurt's wide opened blue eyes.

'Wow, I thought you were driving me mad because you thought that being gay is a disease. Anyway, what's your problem? Because apparently it's not my sexuality'

'Why don't we talk about it tomorrow morning over coffee? I'm… a bit… uncomfortable' Blaine said, turning his eyes to his hips, pointing at the towel.

'Oh God, yes, oh sorry! I'll just take a shower… Sorry Blaine, see you tomorrow'

And with that Kurt returned to the bathroom. Blaine didn't feel his legs; he was glued to the floor. Kurt. Is. Gay. Kurt. Quoted. Harry. Potter.

'Oh My'

* * *

><p>Kurt was already in bed when he set his thoughts free. Six years ago, something happened between him and Blaine. Blaine is beautiful. Blaine was only wearing a towel. Blaine is gay. 'Well, I call that improvement' he thought as he tried his hardest to remember something that happened so long ago.<p>

Kurt had always been Rachel's best friend. He used to spend most of the weekends at her house with Blaine, playing with dolls or giving impromptu performances to her dads. Until one day, Blaine stopped playing with them. He wanted to be alone in his room, playing guitar or watching Disney Movies. Kurt wanted to join him. He liked Blaine, the way he talked and smiled, and the way he protected Kurt when those awful boys from the football team called him 'Lady'. Six years had past and he wasn't able to remember Blaine's face. How much had they changed?

One afternoon at Rachel's, he decided to talk to Blaine. He was going to tell him that he really liked him and that he wanted Blaine to keep playing with him and Rachel. He went up to Blaine's room and found him writing something with his guitar in his hand.

'Blaine, can I talk to you?' said Kurt with his head through the door.

'Yes Kurt, sit here' Blaine said, pointing at the chair beside him. Kurt approached and sat, looking straight at Blaine.

'Are you mad at me? Because you don't want to play with us anymore, and I know you like Disney Movies more than playing with dolls, but we can watch them together, all three of us. I really like being your friend Blaine and— '

'I like boys Kurt... in the way I'm supposed to like girls' Blaine blurted, lowering his gaze to the floor, ashamed. Kurt didn't know what to do. If he told Blaine that he felt the same he would probably tell Rachel and she would tell Finn who would tell the entire school. So he ran. He ran out of Blaine's room, out of Rachel's house as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up, covered with sweat. He shook his head trying to erase the remaining of the nightmare. He glanced at the clock. Five am. Classes started at nine, but going back to sleep was no option. He went straight to the bathroom and took a shower.<p>

After twenty minutes, he felt renewed. He put a pair of pants and a Buckeyes t-shirt. He carefully went out of his room, trying not to wake up Trent who was soundly asleep.

He went to the cafeteria, knowing it would be open. It wasn't the first time Blaine couldn't go back to sleep. He had taken up boxing in order to release all the stuff he had inside, but some things just don't want to leave.

He ordered his usual medium-drip and, as he waited, he thought what coffee Kurt is used to drink. Or even if he drinks coffee. He turned around as he heard a familiar high voice.

'Can I have a non-fat mocha, please? And one of that cute cupcakes' Kurt said, looking at Blaine in surprise.

'Are you stalking me?' Blaine said smiling.

'Oh, sorry! I just couldn't go back to sleep and I really needed coffee, I have an addiction! And that cupcake was staring at me so I had to buy it. Although at this time of the day I should be drinking a glass of warm milk, my dad used to… Stop me, I'm rambling, sorry' he said with a small smile forming in his lips

'Your rambling is cute, Kurt. One recommendation? Stop apologizing all the time!'

'Oh, sorry, I didn't know that nice people bothered you'

Blaine didn't want to offend Kurt.

'I'm the one who has to apologize, Kurt. I've been treating you in a way you don't deserve. Instead of welcoming you, I made you regret coming here, right?'

Blaine saw Kurt's face. Was he surprised? What did he think of Blaine?

'Oh… that was… unexpected. Well, you haven't exactly paraded around me, so I regretted coming here. Then I made up my mind and decided to talk to you. And well… you… in a towel… _Awkward_!'

'Haha, that was certainly… _interesting_' Blaine's flirting was impeccable as he saw Kurt blushing.

'So, well, there's something I need you to know Blaine, can we sit down?'

'Yes, of course. Is everything okay? Is someone giving you a hard time?' Blaine suddenly remembered Wes' words. He needed to talk to his best friend, tell him everything that had changed in a few hours.

'I remember why I ran away from you'

* * *

><p>AN: Hi everyone! Today's Glee Day but here's the chapter... as promised! I really would like to get more feedback from you guys! Tell me if you like the story, if you'd like new characters or something that I can add, it would mean a lot :) Thanks for staying tuned! X


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_This is it._

'I remember why I ran away from you' he repeated, barely speaking. 'Last night I started thinking about what had happened and everything seemed to fall into place in my head'. He waited, expecting Blaine to say something. He kept looking straight at Kurt. 'Is that why you transferred to Dalton? Am I to blame?'

Blaine took his time to answer. Kurt could feel the tension building up between the two boys.

'Yes, Kurt. But, don't worry I'm over it' he said, lowering his sight to his already cold coffee.

'It doesn't seem like it!' he shouted. Blaine raised his head and opened his eyes widely. He kept silent. 'Oh Blaine! I'm so sorry for this and for what I've done. I ran away from you because… I… I-I like you... I mean _liked _you'

Blaine opened his eyes even wider, which surprised Kurt. 'How more wonderful can his eyes turn?' he thought.

'Y-Y-You… Ehm… li-liked me?'

'Yes, that was what I told you before you told me you liked boys. I freaked out! First I thought it was a joke, but then, you seemed so serious that… I wanted to tell you I felt the same, but then you would tell Rachel who would probably tell Finn. Things certainly didn't turn as planned! I thought I would apologize to you the next day at school… but you never showed up' he said holding back the tears, as the memory flowed in his mind.

'I didn't show up because I thought you would tell everybody. You, besides Rachel, were the only friend I had there. When I saw you running away, I decided I no longer wanted to go to that school. I was bullied pretty much for everything in that damn place; I was not going to add my homosexuality to that list'. Blaine's gaze turned to his and Kurt's coffee; then to Kurt eyes again. 'They are really cold! Do you want to get changed and drive around Westerville? We still have two hours before classes start. Maybe we can find somewhere a bit more private for us to talk'.

Blaine was asking him out. Well, in a way. 'Oh my Gaga!' Kurt's heart was speeding up as Blaine kept looking at him.

'If you don't want to we can always stay here, I mean I don't want to make you uncomf— '

'Let's go' Kurt said before grabbing Blaine's hand, walking towards the dorms. He entered his room and checked himself in the mirror. He had already taken a shower and gone through a longer moisturizing morning routine than the usual (considering how early he had woken up), so his hair and skin were perfect. He was wearing tight-fitting blue jeans and a Dalton T-Shirt. 'I'm ready' he said to an astonished Blaine.

'Woo, you are fast. I just have to put onto a pair of jeans and we are good to go!' he said opening his door, which was next to Kurt's. He made a halt before letting Kurt in. 'Be quiet, Trent's still sleeping!'

Kurt didn't know where to go when Blaine started pulling his pants down. He tried to look away. He couldn't. It was dark in there; Blaine wouldn't notice the way Kurt was staring.

Although Blaine was rather short, he had long legs. Man legs. 'Cute ass' he thought and blushed. As he lost himself in his thoughts, something moved in front of him.

'I'm ready, let's hit the road' Blaine said, chuckling.

'We are not allowed to leave school grounds at this hour… so we have to sneak out'. Blaine stated walking to the main entrance. Kurt looked at him, enquiring.

'How are we going to do it? I mean, we can stay here Blaine; I don't want to get in trouble. It's my second day at Dalton. Getting expelled is not an option!'

'Do you trust me?' Kurt knew Blaine meant a lot more with that simple question. Was Kurt able to trust in Blaine? He used to like the boy. 'I still like the boy' Kurt thought. He suddenly felt happy he had realized that.

'Of course'

Kurt noticed how glassy Blaine's eyes turned and he had to hold back the urge to hug him. Blaine wiped his eyes with the back of his arm.

'Then, let's go!' He grabbed Kurt's hand and started running through the door to the front yard. Kurt felt electric sparkles when his hand touched Blaine's. 'This is the best feeling in the whole world. I wonder what it would be like if I could taste his lip-' his thoughts were interrupted by the lack of warmth against his hand. Blaine had let go.

'What's your plan, McGyver?' he asked Blaine, who looked at Kurt and smiled. Kurt's heart stopped. 'THAT is the best feeling in the whole world' he thought as he forcibly broke eye contact with the curly haired boy.

'There's no one outside. It's half past six in the morning I bet they are still sleeping. We'll walk to my car, get inside and drive to the Lima Bean. Is that alright?' replied Blaine, who moved towards Kurt; their faces an inch away from the other. Kurt was hyperventilating.

'Y-yes, whatever you want'

'Okay' he whispered against Kurt's lips. If any of the boys moved, their lips would meet. Kurt paralyzed when Blaine closed his eyes. 'Oh my, is this really happening?' he questioned himself.

* * *

><p>'I so want to kiss him, I so want to kiss him! Pull it together Blaine! I can't kiss him, I would ruin everything and we are just starting this friendship. I can't blow it. I won't blow it' Blaine struggled with himself. He opened his eyes and found Kurt's staring straight as his lips. When the blue eyed boy realized Blaine was examining him, he took a step back.<p>

'We should get going, we only have two hours. I mean, I'm not desperate- we can go whenever you want. Stop me, I'm rambling again!' Kurt said, blushing from head to heels.

'As I said this morning, your rambling is cute'. Blaine wanted to just kiss Kurt and be done with it. But he knew it would take a lot of work to get into Kurt's heart.

For what Rachel had told him, Kurt had it rough at McKinley. He was the only gay in his school. Or so he thought, because Rachel believed that many of them were still trapped in their insecurities and afraid to come out to the world. Rachel briefly told to Blaine the day Kurt came out to the school, a few years ago.

'I'm going to tell everybody who I am. I don't care what they think, Rach. I just… can't hold it in me anymore. I told my dad and he's been understanding. He even told me he knew since I was three years old. What else do I need?' Kurt told Rachel.

'I'll be by your side always, Kurtsie. And I know the whole Glee Club, will too. When do you want to do it?'

'I will do it when we perform Born This Way at the Invitationals, don't worry. Thank you Rach, I really needed those words!'

So that afternoon, when the whole school board and students were gathered in the gym, Kurt wore a t-shirt that said: 'LIKES BOYS' while performing Born This Way.

He snapped back to reality when Kurt asked him to turn the radio volume up.

'Oh, you like Maroon 5? So do I!' Blaine said , surprised at how alike they were.

'Actually, this is one of my favorite songs '

At that moment, Blaine's world turned upside down. Kurt was singing along.

**Beauty queen of only eighteen**

**She had some trouble with herself**

**He was always there to help her**

**She always belonged to someone else**

'Kurt's voice is beautiful, out of this world. Everything about him is beautiful' Blaine thought as he tried to focus on the road ahead of him. Kurt kept singing the chorus.

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay a while**

**And she will be loved**

'He is so much better than Adam Levine. Even hotter'. Blaine blushed at this thought. He stopped at a red light and watched Kurt. Suddenly, the blue-eyed boy stared at Blaine while singing.

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**

**It's compromise that moves us along**

_**My heart is full and my door's always open**_

_**You can come anytime you want.**_

Blaine's heart exploded. Kurt was singing to him. He knew it!

**And he will be loved**

**And he will be loved**

**And he will be loved**

**Please don't try so hard to say good-bye**

**Please don't try so hard to say good-bye**

**Please don't try so hard to say good-bye**

Blaine was out of words. Kurt was amazing. He started the engine and parked at the Lima Bean.

'Why did you change the lyrics?' he asked, instantly feeling like a dumbass, considering how silly his question had been.

'I tend to sing this to myself when I'm feeling down. I don't know, I relate to the lyrics. I hope to be loved by someone… Too much info, right? Sorry, I can't help but trust in you. Sorry'

'You have to stop apologizing for every word that comes out of your lips' Blaine cried. He stared at Kurt's lips for an instant. 'Ehm, well, this is the Lima Bean. It's a coffee-shop. They… Ehm… sell coffee'

'Now, who is rambling? I must say, it's actually… _cute_' Kurt blushed while repeating Blaine's words

'Come on, singer, let's get inside'

* * *

><p>AN: Hello readers! How's life? Okay, let's get down to bussiness... sorry I've always wanted to use that phrase :) So, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! I'm so happy! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I feel like the story is taking a good path !

The song is called She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Here's the link for the Official Video: .com/watch?v=nIjVuRTm-dc&ob=av3e If you've never listened to this band, please Do! They are so worth it! Keep on reviewing and thanks for staying tuned! X


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, i've been working on this chapter for a while, cause there were certain topics that I didn't know how to handle. Thanks for staying tuned! Enjoy! X

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The Lima Bean seemed like a quiet place for a chat. There were some other Dalton boys, which gave Kurt the impression that this was continuously their meeting place.

'Hey, Blaine! Usual medium-drip?' asked the barista behind the counter. She winked at him. Some estrange feeling was building up inside Kurt. Was he jealous? 'No way' he replied to himself.

'Oh hi, Michelle! Yes and a non-fat mocha for my friend here and maybe I can convince him to share those good-looking biscotti'

'You know my coffee order?' Kurt asked, still surprised by how amazing Blaine was.

'I overheard you one day at the coffee shop at Dalton… I sound like a stalker right?' both boys laughed as the barista asked for Kurt's name.

While they waited for their coffee, they finished eating the biscotti. 'Wow, this is… delicious! Best. Biscotti. Ever.' Kurt said, biting little by little the remaining of the cookie.

'I knew you'd like them' Blaine said smiling when their eyes met.

'Kurt _and_ Blaine!' the barista called. Kurt smiled as he heard both of their names together. 'They sound pretty good together. _Kurt and Blaine_'. He was pulled out of his daydreaming as Blaine grabbed both cups and signaled him to start walking. Kurt stopped in front of a chair in the middle of the Lima Bean.

'I'd rather sit in a more private place. Do you want to go there?' Blaine pointed at a table far apart of the hustle of the coffee shop.

Kurt took both coffees and went to sit. Blaine sat next to Kurt, their thighs slightly touching. Kurt felt shivers as their eyes met. They stayed in silence for a short time until Kurt coughed.

'That was so subtle!' Blaine said with a smile.' Well, I think I owe you an apology. I should've talked to you the minute I recognized you. I gave you a hard time when the only thing you needed was a friend' Blaine said bluntly.

'It's okay, Blaine. No harm done!' Kurt's smile never reached his eyes. Instead, those blue eyes turned glassy as he lost in the eyes of the boy in front of him. He was everything Kurt wanted… but couldn't have. Blaine would never be attracted to a guy like him.

'I would like to have a fresh start with you Kurt, leave all of this behind and get to know each other… _deeply_' Kurt blushed. He couldn't hide the way these words and Blaine's eyes as he said them, made him feel. He took a sip from his coffee.

'I fully agree. I'm Kurt Hummel and I think this is the best coffee I've ever had. This place is heaven on earth!'

'I'm Blaine Anderson-Berry and I think this is going to be _our_ official coffee shop'. Kurt's heart started beating faster as Blaine forwarded his hand to shake Kurt's. 'I could never get tired of holding his hand' Kurt thought as Blaine let go.

'So, Mr. Anderson-Berry, tell me something about you'

'Call me Blaine' he said in a dapper way. 'I absolutely adore Disney movies, Disney songs… well everything Disney-related. I'm a huge Harry Potter fan; I play guitar, piano, ukulele, mandolin and harmonica; I'm the lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers and the founder of the Dalton Fighting Club' he smiled widely at Kurt, whose knees weakened.

* * *

><p>'Interesting… but I'm sorry Blaine, I think <em><strong>I<strong>_ am the hugest Harry Potter fan in the entire world. Can I tell you a secret? Well, the night before my transfer to Dalton, I spent hours watching Disney movies, crying like a dork. Let me say that I don't regret a thing!' he laughed. Blaine thought that was the most amazing sound he had ever heard. He liked everything about Kurt. 'I play the piano and I'm keen on designing clothes. My true passion is performing so when we graduate I want to apply for the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. I've got it all planned in my head'

'What about your family?' Blaine regretted asking this, as he had already heard Kurt in Biology class. Kurt took a deep breath and looked straight to Blaine.

'My mom died when I was eight, so my father brought me up by himself. Several months ago, I introduced him to Carole, Finn's mom, and they got along like a house on fire. I saw my father become a different person, a happier version of him. They married a couple of days ago; a beautiful wedding, of course, because _I_ made it happen' Kurt explained with a grin. 'Carole will never replace my mother, but she's one of the greatest additions to my life. She's been so understanding with the whole bullying thing and she just… makes things look better than what they look like… I'm boring you, right?'

'Why would you say that? I'm listening attentively. It's just that… I'm trying to understand how you cope with all this. Don't you want to scream and kick everything and everyone?'. Kurt was one of the strongest people he had met. He paid attention to him, as he, unconsciously, shifted his body closer to Kurt's. He could smell his perfume; he suddenly felt dizzy.

'I've learnt to build a wall around my feelings and my heart. Apparently it was not strong enough as you just tear it down. It's easy to trust you, Blaine'

The sound of his name on Kurt's lips sent shivers down his spine. He would do anything to listen to it again.

'I think it's your turn to talk about your family… if you want to, you are not obliged- I mean I would love to listen to your background story- I don't want to press you- Blaine, you should stop me when I ramble!' he took a sip of his coffee, leaving a small drop of coffee in his chin.

'Ehm… you've… ehm… got something… t-t-_there_' Blaine stuttered. He reached Kurt's chin with his hand, softly removing the remaining coffee. Kurt gasped at the sudden touch. He sucked his thumb and rested his hand on the table. Blaine's eyes were set in Kurt's lips. The other boy noticed this as he blinked faster.

'Thank you' he muttered, also staring at Blaine's lips.

The curly haired boy moved his head forward looking straight into Kurt's eyes. 'This is the moment I've been waiting for' he thought.

'Are you sure about _this_, Blaine?' Kurt asked against Blaine's lips. They were an inch away.

'I've never been surer about anything in my entire life' he said, slightly brushing those pink lips.

'This is a wall we are crossing, Blaine. This _is a point of no return'_

'Who says I want to return?' he finished, catching Kurt's lips into a passionate kiss that he knew conveyed everything he didn't know how to say aloud.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in the air. He's whole body felt numb as Blaine sucked onto his bottom lip. He moaned softly. His hands were surrounding Blaine's neck, whereas Blaine's hands were at his sides. He felt Blaine's tongue trying to explore his mouth. He parted his lips as he tasted Blaine. It was a mix of coffee and hazelnut. He had dreamt about this moment since he first met the boy. 'This is far better than dreaming'<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine ended the kiss, as he needed to breathe. 'That… ehm… that was… <em>interesting<em>' he said, still holding Kurt by the hips.

'Am I a bad kisser? I mean I don't have much practice. I've only been kissed once, at least that counted'.

'You've _been kissed_? I mean… you _never_ kissed anyone?' Blaine was surprised. 'Every guy in the world should want someone as Kurt by their side' he thought as he praised himself for being brave enough to start the kiss.

'That's the reason I transferred to Dalton. This bully called Karofsky, hunted me everyday. He shoved me into lockers, he slushied me every time he had a chance. A few days ago, before the wedding, I confronted him in the boys' locker room. He raised his fist and I told him that he couldn't punch the gay out of me. So… he… um… grabbed my face and planted a kiss. I didn't know what to do, he kept kissing me and I couldn't get away. For the record, I didn't kiss him back, he is disgusting. I pushed him away from me. He took a step forward and shoved me against one of the lockers. I fell to the ground and watched him run away. The next day, he cornered me in one of the hallways and threatened to kill me if I told anyone about what happened' Kurt breathed, attaching his hand to Blaine's. 'I talked to the principal and they expelled him. I was so happy and relieved! But, as always, things didn't stay that way. Three days ago, Karofsky returned to the school and shoved me into a locker. That's when my family and I decided to transfer here.' He let a small tear fall from his blue eyes. Blaine hugged Kurt, who was sobbing into his shoulder.

'I'm here for you, Kurt' he said as he pulled Kurt for another sweet kiss.

Blaine was _officially_ head over heels for Kurt.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! How was your weekend? I've decided to put the Author's Note at the beggining so I can tell you a few things before you start reading. I've found out that the story has had over 1700 visits! and more that 4500 hits! I'm so happy :) Many people had put alerts on this story and on the author, i'm glad you guys like it! Hope to get some reviews about the previous chapter- Their First Kiss! Thanks for staying tuned! X

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

They left the Lima Bean hand in hand. They jumped onto Blaine's car and drove to Dalton. Kurt was still in shock for what had happened in the coffee shop. Blaine had kissed him. _KISSED. HIM_. 'This is surreal' he thought as Blaine parked at the school.

Suddenly, his phone rang. 'I should take this' he said breaking apart from Blaine.

A name appeared on the screen: Rach

'Hi, Kurt! I thought I'd surprise you calling early in the morning. How's everything going?'

'Hey Rach, I just arrived to the school, I was out for coffee… with… Blaine'

'Blaine? BLAINE?'

'Don't freak out Rach, we went as friends… _sort of_''

'What is that supposed to mean? Kurt, Blaine is no good. I mean he _seems_ like a good boy, but he's not good for you'

'Rach! How can you say that of your own brother? And what is good for me? 'Cause from the last time I checked there are not many fish in the ocean for me!'

'I'm telling you the truth. And by no means can you date him just because he is my brother. It would be more than awkward and you would stop spending the weekends with me.'

'Rach, stop talking for Christ Sake! I'm not dating your brother… _yet_. I'm kind of… happy when I'm with him, Rachel. For the record, you are dating Finn and I haven't said shit about it.'

'It's different. I started dating Finn, before you two became brothers. Kurt, I'm serious. You can't date Blaine. Our relationship is at risk if you start going out with him! He has always tried to take away the things that I love. He's been jealous of me from day one'.

'This is so not about you! I like Blaine and I will go out with him whether you like it or not'

'Is that your final answer? Well, then goodbye Kurt. It's been nice to meet you' she hung up.

He couldn't believe Rachel could be such a… such a… such a Bitch! She was his best friend! But she had a point. He had to make a decision before losing the only friend who had been with him since the beginning. 'It's not like I'm falling for Blaine… right? _Right_?' But suddenly an idea hit his mind.

* * *

><p>'Who was that?' Blaine asked, looking at a thoughtful Kurt.<p>

'We can't do this' Kurt said, letting go of Blaine's hand in the stairs where they had met.

'What are you talking about, Kurt? Did I rush things? I mean we can take it slower- if you don't want to label it- I mean I would like to-' Kurt remained silent. 'Please, say _something_!'

'It's just… you are Rachel's brother, Blaine. This is wrong'.

'That was Rachel, right? What did she tell you? I bet she lied. I bet she told you that I was no good and that dating me would be a huge mistake' Kurt simply nodded. 'You can't be serious Kurt! You are going to believe her? _I-I want to be with you, Kurt._ I don't care what other people think, I just want to try this, and I know it will be alright. _Give us a chance, Kurt'_

Kurt looked away from Blaine and started walking. He suddenly stopped and turned around to meet Blaine again.

'No one can know. Not even your best friend, not even my… well, Rachel can't know. I want to be with you too, but we need to take things slowly. I don't know what I'm doing Blaine, and I don't want any of us to get hurt' Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and left.

Blaine was happy, more than happy. But lying to his sister, to his friends was something he never expected to do. 'Kurt's worth it' he thought as he went to his Italian class.

* * *

><p>Luckily, Kurt didn't have any classes with Blaine the entire morning. After lunch, they had AP English and Chemistry. He tried to use his time without Blaine to think how he would make this relationship work. He needed someone to be his confident, his "Private Diary". 'Oh, I can buy a notebook and start writing there' he thought as Mrs. Chateaux explained the basics of a French conversation. French for Kurt was a piece of cake; he had only taken this class to have more points for graduation time.<p>

He could always tell Mercedes. She had been by her side always, but not as Rachel had. 'Stop thinking about what you may have lost and think about what you have' he said to himself as he glanced down at his notebook. _'Blaine + Kurt'_ was written inside a heart. He sighed.

'Boy trouble, Hummel?' Jeff asked behind him. He quickly closed his notebook, praying for Jeff not to have read that.

'Nope. I'm just… homesick'

'You live with... Blaine in a heart?' he chuckled.

'What? No!' he regretted answering after realizing that Jeff was just teasing him.

'I saw both of your names inside a heart. First I thought, 'hey Kurt's got some nice handwriting', but then reality hit me. You like Blaine?'

'Please don't tell anyone! It's been three days here; I don't want any lousy rumor going around. It's a slight crush, _I-I'll get over him_' Kurt said.

'I can help you with that' Kurt blushed. 'Oh, that didn't come out well. I mean, I can help you with not "letting lousy rumors go around". If only Blaine found out…'

'Whatever you mean?'

'Blaine's been talking about you since you two met a few days ago. At first he was like "Who does he think he is? Owning the school with his pretty walk and… his stuff" and last night, for what Trent told me, he was tossing and turning in bed saying your name'

'Wow. Well that's interesting. Thanks Jeff' Kurt said turning around and paying attention for the last two minutes. Although he hadn't yet decided if Jeff was to be trusted, he wanted to tell him everything. Let him know that Blaine and he were together. 'Are we together?' he asked himself before bumping into Blaine at the hallways.

'Well, hello _you_' Blaine said in the most seductive voice. Kurt trembled.

'Hi'

'How's your day so far?' Blaine asked while taking Kurt's books from his hand and carrying them for him.

'French's easy for me, so I had time to think and just chill out. I sat in front of Jeff, he told me a couple of things about you'

'I'm going to kill him. Yes, I'm going to kill him' Blaine said as he started searching for Jeff in the crowded hallway.

'Relax, Blaine' Kurt said, putting both of his hands over Blaine's shoulders. He caressed them softly, trying to act friendly instead of throwing himself in Blaine's arms. He didn't know how to tell Blaine what had happened in class. Was he supposed to tell him 'well I was daydreaming about you and I and I happened to draw a heart with both our names in it'? He opted not to.

'I was writing something and he told me if I had boy troubles. I said "nope" then…_blah blah,_ he told me you have been talking about me for the last few days. First you were mad because I had a "pretty walk" and I owned the school. But last night, you tossed and turned in bed calling my name'.

'_Blah blah_? Did that part of the conversation actually happened? You should've taped yourself doing that, so we can show it to our grandchildren' Kurt blushed. Blaine was thinking about their future… together. 'You're cute when you blush' Kurt blushed even more. 'Yep, cutest thing ever'.

'You are deflecting! Do I look like I own the school? Do I look like I own _something_?' Kurt said with a small smile. Blaine was so charming.

'You owned my morning thoughts, and I bet you will own them until I see you again' he said, squeezing Kurt's hand and walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:Hello everyone! It's been quite a time since I last uploaded. I'm sorry! Life's been problematic haha. I will try to upload as fast as I can. We will have a little hiatus up from March 2nd till I don't know when, cause I'm having a surgery. I have this weird disease which is really hard to explain but I have to have this little things removed from my right arm from time to time. This is the third surgery so, well, wish me luck hehe. Enough of my silly life and lets get on this chapter! Hope you guys like it, thank you for all the Story and Author Alerts, so far we've had more than 2.300 visits! I'm overwhelmed! Keep on reviewing! Thanks for staying tuned! Xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Blaine knew dating Kurt would be trouble. But how _beautiful_ that trouble was. They'd been dating for a week now. He had already properly introduced him to his fellow Warblers. 'This is Kurt Hummel. Most of you know him from classes you share and because of that _not-worth-mentioning_ encounter in Bathroom 5. He has just transferred from McKinley High in Lima'

He was still trying to make him audition for the Warblers, but Kurt thought he wasn't ready. Blaine thought otherwise, he knew he had the audition in the sack. The council was looking for a countertenor after all, so Kurt would be the perfect addition to the group. He was lost in his thoughts of his boyfriend singing when Wes spoke.

'Blaine, can I talk to you?' Wes said, giving Blaine a worried look.

Blaine nodded and exited the common room where they were practicing.

'Don't you have something to tell me?' Wes enquired. Blaine felt bad for having to hide this huge thing from his best friend, his _brother_. 'Kurt's worth it. Kurt's worth it' Blaine kept repeating in his mind. 'You are in the clouds, more than distracted. You've disconnected from earth' Blaine relaxed thinking Wes hadn't noticed the reason for his obvious distraction. 'I've seen you around, being super friendly with Kurt. Not that I'm complaining, it's just that the last time we talked you were pissed and Trent told me these last few days you've been from cursing the day Kurt decided to transfer here to talk non-stop about him. What changed?' Wes was really worried and Blaine could tell. He didn't know what gave him away, as far as he recalls, in front of his friends they behaved as if they were close but not super-boyfriend-style-closeness.

Blaine would stare at Kurt in Biology, Algebra, E&B, Politics, Art History and AP English. Luckily he could share all this classes with him; they usually sat within a few benches from each other so as not to be caught. Wes was with them in Politics and AP English; Jeff was in Biology and E Trent was also in Biology and in AP English. 'We are surrounded' Kurt said as they entered their first AP English class. Blaine laughed at the thought. They had Algebra and Art History for themselves; they would sit together and scrabble in each other's notebooks little messages or smiley faces.

At first Blaine was sure he would fail the class having Kurt sitting next to him, staring at him with his big eyes, which today were green. He couldn't take his eyes away from Kurt's lips as he asked Mr. Phillip what Steiner magma was.

He suddenly remembered Wes was waiting for his answer.

'I've decided to give this kid a chance. I mean he's not _that_ bad' Blaine was trying to cover it up. 'I talked to him this morning and met a side of Kurt that didn't know even existed. He's interesting, you should see how his eyebrows move whenever he smiles or laughs or the way he grabs his coffee, surrounding the cup with both hands or how his hair shines when the sunlight hits him-'

'Oh My! My Blainey's got a crush!'

'Wh-what? No!'

'Oh, this is so sweet! The Warblers are going to flip when they find out!' Wes cried.

Blaine hit him in the shoulder.

'Wes, this is serious. Stop it. I don't have a crush on K-Kurt'

'Then why did you stutter when you said his name? Oh Blaine, it's not wrong, you know? Kurt is… cute. And he seems like a good kid. You both deserve a chance.'

'Wes, nothing's happening between Kurt and me. And please, don't go running and screaming to the guys. Just… _please_.'

'I know something's going on between you two, but you sound serious and worried, so I won't tell a soul. You know you can tell me anything right? We are bro-bros!'

Blaine chuckled and lifted his head. At that time, Kurt appeared out of nowhere in the hallway where they were standing. Apparently the bell had rung.

'Hi Wes' he said. 'Hi Blaine' Kurt blushed and lowered his gaze.

'Hey Kurt, how're you doing?' Wes asked.

'Fine, tired, but fine. Are you guys talking? I was leaving anyway' Kurt started walking but Blaine grabbed his arm.

'Stay. Wes was about to leave, right Wes?' he asked his best friend pleadingly.

'Yeah, the grades don't go up by themselves! Good seeing you Kurt, hope you'll make it to the auditions tomorrow! Blaine, talk to _you_ later, _okay_?' and he left. Blaine sighed.

'Hello you' he said, moving a little forward so as to be two inches away from Kurt, without raising any suspicions from the students who were rapidly filling the hallway.

* * *

><p>Kurt was a mess. Weirdly, he enjoyed being like this. It meant that being with Blaine was real. That what happened just a week ago, was real. He hated lying to his friends, but he knew there was one person who had to know.<p>

'Hi! Oh- Hi Carole! is my Dad around? I kind of need to talk to him right now' he asked, against the phone. He had tried Burt's mobile but it appeared to be turned off, so he called the tire shop.

'Hi sweetie! Is everything okay? You sound… _happy_'

'Yes, as a matter of fact I am. But I just have to tell him something, no biggie'

'No problem, hold on just a bit. BURT! BURT! KURT'S ON THE PHONE! YES HONEY KURT! Kurt, here's your dad. I miss you and love you, honey!' and she passed the phone to his father.

'Kiddo! I've missed your voice these last few days! I didn't want to call you, because I know you are studying hard, but I still remember how great last Friday's special dinner was' Kurt could tell his father was smiling.

'Hi dad! Yes! I had a blast. I miss you guys'

'You- you had a blast?. _Blast_. Not a word I thought I would hear from my son's mouth. Who are you and what have you done to my kid?' Burt asked, giggling.

'It's me dad, maybe a slightly happier version of myself. I have an announcement to make. But you have to promise me you won't tell Carole or Finn… You may tell Carole but you have to make sure she doesn't tell Finn'

'What's with all the secrecy, Kurt? You are worrying me!'

'I've met someone. He's name is Blaine. And he… ehm… he is Rachel's twin brother' Burt remained silent. 'Dad? Are you there?'

'I need to ask you something. _You are a hundred percent sure he is gay?_'

'Of course Dad!' He thought Burt's question was weird, he had told him he met someone. He had had crushes before, on guys who turned out to be straight. Finn, Sam. He was surprised by his dad yelling through the phone.

'I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU SON!'. Kurt laughed, joy quickly filling his heart. 'I understand all the secrecy. I won't tell anyone. But I think you should talk with Rachel, tell her how you feel'

'I've tried but she does not like it' he told Burt all about the phone call with Rachel.

'I personally think Rachel's reasons are silly, but what can I tell you? I'm not encouraging you to hide this from everyone, but if you want to keep this as a secret you can count on me. I love you Kurt, and I want you to be happy. Can we meet him? I mean you can tell him you are inviting him as a friend'

'Invite him as a friend? What are you talking about dad? We've been dating for a week!'

'You are dating him?' Kurt laughed, but Burt didn't. Burt clearly hadn't understood the meaning of "meeting someone"

'Ehm, when I said I met someone I referred I'm _falling_ for someone'. He suddenly realized that. He was _falling _for Blaine.

'I'm happy Kurt, I really am, but I don't want you to get hurt. You know, kids these days… it's all about _other things_… you know.. se- '

'Oh no! You are not giving me THE talk, at least not over the phone. Can I bring him for dinner on Friday?' Kurt's excitement was building up rather quickly.

'Yeah! Tell him I've got a shotgun in the basement… and I know how to use it'

'You have to be kidding me!' he laughed. 'Okay, Friday it is. Thank you dad, really. It's very important for me that you understand and embrace this.'

'As I said before, I love you and I want to you to live fully'

'I got to go, I have AP English'. The class started in fifteen minutes, but he needed time to prepare himself as he shared this class with Blaine, his boyfriend. 'Talk to you later, love you!'

'Love you too, bud. Take care!'. Kurt turned his phone off and checked himself in the mirror. He looked stunning, even though he was using non-designer clothes. He grabbed his stuff and walked out of his room.

He was immersed in his thoughts as he caught a glimpse of Blaine in the hallway, talking to Wes.

As he was approaching he heard Wes say: 'I know something's going on between you two, but you sound serious and worried, so I won't tell a soul. You know you can tell me anything right? We are bro-bros!'

He said hi to both boys but excused himself, as he understood they were talking about something private. He felt a gentle squeeze on his left arm and Blaine asked him to stay. Wes left, leaving them alone.

'Hello _you_' Blaine said, two inches away from Kurt.

'How are you?' he was holding up his urge to grab his boyfriend's face and kiss him until their lips hurt.

'I'm far much better now that you are with me.'

'You say that to every boy you meet?' Kurt teased.

'Only to the beautiful ones'. Both boys blushed.

'You have a way with words, _Mr. Anderson_' Kurt knew the effect this nickname had on Blaine. He tried to use it as much as he could; he loved watching Blaine's reaction as if he was trying not to jump over Kurt.

'May I accompany you to your next class, Mr. Hummel?'

'Well, of course you may, Sir'. They made their way to AP English walking as close as they could, their hands brushing every step of the way.

'Would you do me the honor to sit beside me?' Blaine asked him. He loved Dapper Blaine.

'Let me think about it.' There wasn't even a second between the two phrases. 'I would love to' he said, gently squeezing Blaine's hand. His heart was beating a hundred miles per hour. He was happy. He was _in love._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello hello! How's everyone doing? So, Chapter 11. One of my favorites! Hope you guys are liking the story so far :) I want to ask you something, what song do you think Kurt should sing in his audition? You can answer in the reviews or send me a private message! Tell me the name of the song and why you think is suitable for our Kurt ! I haven't quite made my mind around a song, and I thought you guys could give a hand !

Anyway, the songs used in this chapter are two. "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls (here's the link! .com/watch?v=NdYWuo9OFAw&ob=av2e )

and "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy" by Rod Stewart. But the Warblers made a version, as you may know, so as you are reading you can already imagine Darren's voice. It-it's hot in here.. can someone open up a window? haha here's the link to the Warblers' version (with Darren pictures, oh my gaga) : .com/watch?v=e8p-UE676pQ

Hope you are enjoying the story so far, and If you are not, let me know! Feedback is super important :) Have a great weekend everybody! Thanks for staying tuned ! Xx

* * *

><p>Two weeks ago Kurt would've never guessed he'd be feeling like this. He would've never even thought about the possibility of being this happy. He was no longer bullied; he had made friends that understood him, sometimes even more than he understood himself; he had a boyfriend. He had an amazing, beautiful, caring boyfriend. And Kurt was <em>his.<em>

They hadn't kissed since that first time at the Lima Bean. It wasn't that Kurt didn't want to; he just wanted to take things slowly. He really didn't want to screw everything with Blaine. His mind had everything played out very clear whereas his body didn't. Every time Blaine's hand brushed any part of Kurt's body he would shiver and blush, but never made an attempt to kiss or touch Blaine, besides the usual hand or shoulder squeezing. Neither had Blaine, which discouraged him to move forward.

'It's obvious he doesn't find me interesting… at least in that way. Ugh, I have as much sex appeal as a baby penguin' he thought as he made his way to the Warbler's common room where they usually rehearsed. A few afternoons ago at the Lima Bean, Blaine had convinced him of auditioning.

'Come on Kurt! It will be fun! The guys already love you and you are a pretty good singer. You'd be a great addition to the Warblers. Aren't you tired of all the notes Wes has been passing through your door?' Blaine laughed. 'The Warblers need a countertenor, the Warblers need you!' he said mockingly. 'And besides…' his voice lowered till he said no more.

'What's up Blaine? Is that the whole bunch of reasons why you want me to audition?' Kurt enquired, knowing that Blaine was leaving something aside.

'No, of course not' he said, thoughtful. He looked Kurt straight in the eye. 'This would be j-just another excuse t-to… _spendmoretimewithyou_' he stumbled through his words as he blushed and lowered his gaze.

'Oh' he managed to say as Blaine caught his eyes. A second later, Blaine stared at the other boy's lips. Kurt felt nervous and tried his best not to yell at the feeling of the moment. 'It's settled. I'm going to be a part of the Dalton Academy Warblers'.

* * *

><p>As Kurt was approaching the choir room, he heard a voice. A voice he would distinguish anywhere, anytime.<p>

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

**And I don't want to go home right now**

Blaine's singing was unique. He would pour the last drop of his soul into the song, making you feel what he was feeling.

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's meant to be broken **

**I just want you to know who I am**

Kurt was mesmerized by the way he moved, the way he closed his eyes and drift into the melody. He felt the notes as if they were hitting his nerves. Kurt was jealous thinking that he would never be able to transmit all that feelings and be as amazing as his boyfriend was. Immediately, as Blaine caught sight of Kurt, smiling as he sang the last phrase, his jealousy turned to pride. He was proud of Blaine, proud of being with him, proud of calling him _his _boyfriend.

**I just want _you_ to know who I am**

**I just want _you_ to know who I am**

'Spying are we?' Blaine said, closing the distance between them, but not as close enough as Kurt would've wanted.

'I just wanted to know what I'm up against in the auditions' Kurt said, bending towards the grand piano.

'I'm not auditioning. I'm kind of… well the male lead' Blaine said as he mockingly rearranged his tie.

'Yes, I know that! But when I get into the Warblers I need to eliminate my competition towards the top of the heap. Sorry, Mr… Anderson, _right_?' he blinked fast, making Blaine blush.

'Oh, so you think you can eliminate me? You don't know which my kryptonite is yet, so… I think you can just give up'

'You have a kryptonite?'

'Everyone does, Mr. Hummel. I'm amazed you don't'

'Who says I don't? If I were to tell you, you'd be at great risk. You may get killed, ' Or kidnapped, I haven't decided yet.' Kurt loved flirting with Blaine. He liked the way both their bodies reacted, getting closer and closer, just to the point of Kurt hyperventilating. Unconsciously, Kurt licked his lips.

'_You_ are killing me' Blaine blurted, moving forward, looking straight to Kurt's lips. 'I would love to be kidnapped by _you_'.

'Oh, really?' Kurt knew this was the moment. He wanted to kiss Blaine so bad, the last time at the Lima Bean had been one of the greatest experiences in his life. But Blaine had started it; he wanted to make the first move this time. Apparently, his mind and his body had made an agreement. 'I will add that to my bucket list, just above _this_' he finished his sentence as he met Blaine's lips in a feverish but sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>Kurt's lips were tender against his, although he could feel the rush and desire flowing through them. They parted in search for air and met again in a passionate kiss. Blaine's tongue tried to enter Kurt's mouth, finding no resistance.<p>

'He tastes like… _home_'. Blaine thought as he explored Kurt's mouth. His hands were fighting the urge to touch Kurt, to give him comfort in every human way possible. Kurt didn't seem to have the same problem.

Kurt's hands, soft as cotton, had a tight grip in Blaine's curly hair, every now and then pulling Blaine's head back. He moaned in Kurt's mouth.

'I-is everything o-o-kay?' Kurt asked. Blaine crashed his lips to Kurt's as an answer.

Soon, the kiss started to decrease in fever and increase in love, if that was even possible. They parted but Kurt didn't take his hands from Blaine's shoulders, where they had been resting for the last couple of minutes. They kept silent, just drinking in one another.

'Am I a good kisser?' Kurt suddenly asked.

'_No_' Blaine answered. Kurt dropped his hands to his sides, taking one step back, as if to leave. 'You are a _tremendous_ kisser' Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him into a bone-breaking hug.

'Seriously?' Kurt asked against Blaine's neck.

'Why are you so self-conscious? Where is the Kurt I know?'

'Right here, Blaine. But… I-I…'

'What's wrong?' Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt by the shoulders.

'I feel like I have as much sex appeal as a baby penguin'.

Hadn't Blaine showed Kurt how much he moved him? How he couldn't keep his thoughts together whenever he found himself in the middle of the hallway, still sensing Kurt's perfume, whenever he opened his notebooks and books and found little drawings Kurt had left there, or whenever he listened to the sound of his voice?

'I feel like a lousy boyfriend, Kurt' Blaine sighed, staring at Kurt. 'Haven't you noticed what you do to me?' He moved forward, grabbing Kurt's face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. As he was about to kiss Kurt, the Warblers stumbled in.

'Oh, the lovely birds!'

'Are we interrupting something?'

'There you go, Hummel!'

'Whooo Anderson is getting some!'

The Warblers were howling and Kurt blushed head to toes. They broke apart. Blaine suddenly had an idea. Kurt waved goodbye to the Warblers and made his way to the door but Blaine quickly grabbed his hand, squeezing it and caressing his knuckles. Kurt looked completely lost.

'Well, as we all know, tomorrow are the auditions. We are all very excited to welcome new members to the group! But, today, if the council allows me, I would like to sing something I've been preparing' Blaine said. He wanted Kurt to stay; he wanted him to listen to the song, and understand what Blaine was feeling. 'I would like Kurt to stay, if it's alright'.

Wes and David nodded and let the floor to Blaine. He loosened up his tie, messed up his hair and slightly opened his shirt. He knew what this would do to Kurt; he had dreamt of Kurt doing this and knew what it did to him. He snapped his fingers as three Warblers stood behind him.

* * *

><p>Kurt's heart started beating faster and faster, as Blaine messed up his hair and stood there, sexy as ever. Blaine was standing right in front of Kurt as the song started.<p>

**Sugar**

**Sugar**

**mmm ... ooh**

Kurt was already lost, completely. He tried to think about something else other than his beautiful boyfriend… _moaning_.

**He sits alone waiting for suggestions**

**He's so nervous avoiding all his questions**

**His lips are dry, his heart is gently pounding**

**Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?**

'He just said, he. OH MY GOD. Stop Kurt, Stop thinking about this. Baby penguin, baby penguin, baby penguin'

**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy**

**Come on, sugar, let me know**

**If you really need me just reach out and touch me**

**Come on, honey, tell me so**

'I WANT YOU. I DO! I DO! Oh god, this is not you Kurt. Think of the mailman story Finn told you'

**He's acting shy looking for an answer**

**Come on, honey, let's spend the night together**

**Now hold on a minute before we go much further**

**Give me a dime so I can phone my mother**

**They catch a cab to his high rise apartment**

**At last he can tell him exactly what his heart meant**

Slowly the Warblers started exiting the room, leaving just both of them. Blaine danced his way to Kurt, singing straight to him, never letting his eyes wonder anywhere but him. Kurt was sweating. And he _never, ever_, sweats.

**His heart's beating like a drum**

**'Cause at last he's got his girl home**

**Relax, baby, now we are alone**

**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy**

**Come on, honey, tell me so**

**If you really need me just reach out and touch me**

**Come on, sugar, let me know**

**If you want my bo-**

Suddenly Blaine's singing was cut by Kurt's lips and Kurt's hands and Kurt's everything. He felt they weren't close enough, even though they looked like one person. He tangled his fingers with Blaine's as his other hand caressed his back and his neck. He broke the kiss but never leaving Blaine's skin. He kissed his way to Blaine's neck and back to his lips. Blaine did the same, but he spent some time sucking and biting a spot which made Kurt shiver and moan. 'That will leave a mark' Kurt thought as he felt Blaine's wet mouth in his again.

'Oh God… Kurt. _This_ is what you do to me' Blaine said, between moans and growls. '_I-I like you Kurt, god I really do_'

Kurt smiled in Blaine's mouth as he kissed him harder; trying to transmit everything he was feeling in the moment. Blaine sucked into Kurt's bottom lip, making Kurt's stomach twirl.

'Do ya think I'm sexy, Mr. Hummel?'

'God, yes, ' he answered as he moved his lower body touching Blaine's. He suddenly felt conscious about what he was doing. They weren't _there_ yet. He couldn't tell Blaine he was scared, he would seem like a child. He was feeling too much for him. It had only been two weeks, for Christ Sake! 'The most amazing, happiest and brightest two weeks of my life'. What if he was bad at _that_? Would Blaine take him anyway? Rachel's face appeared in his head.

'We need to… Um, Blaine… god…' he said between kisses. 'We need to stop' Blaine looked at him, taking a step back, only to give Kurt space but never letting go of his hands. He looked so afraid. 'I can't- I can't do this' he loosened Blaine's tight grip and ran towards the door, feeling his eyes being filled up with tears. He didn't turn back. Not even when he heard Blaine's crying. 'Kurt!'


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hey guys! How's everyone doing? Well, here's chapter 12. I really like the way the story's developing! I need to thank my newest friend _**BreathlessKlaine **_who helped me pick up the song that Kurt auditions with. I couldn't make up my mind and she was a sweetheart and helped me :) Follow her on twitter dappercrissis and read her ffic!

Any way, the song that's been used is Your Song by Sir Elton John who I trully love and admire. I changed the lyrics, just a bit (Don't worry I haven't ruined Elton's art.) I guess I'll try to upload a new chapter before the surgery on Friday (i'm so nervous!). Well boys and gals, I hope you are liking the story so far, and if you don't like it, just leave a comment/ review, or a PM or follow me on twitter moritamar and let me know! I would really like to have some ideas/feedback, if you want any other character to enter or well, whatever comes up in your mind :)

Oh! I love Kurt and Jeff's bromance (is it Kuff?) so i'll be adding some depth into this relationship, as well as Kurt and his dad, and Blaine and Wes.

Thanks for staying tuned! Xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Kurt woke up abruptly from a horrible nightmare. He tried to calm himself down by humming 'Some people' from the musical Gypsy which always helped, but this time _it wasn't enough._ He didn't want to remember what he had just dreamt, but the images kept hitting him in the back of his mind. Blaine screaming his name…Blaine in a car accident… hospital… cemet- he had to stop. Blaine was fine. Or at least he _seemed_ fine.

'Do you know what's wrong with him?'- Jeff asked Kurt two afternoons ago as he pointed with his head at a (dark?) Blaine. Kurt knew. Kurt was the cause of Blaine's face that morning. It had been one week since he ran away from the choir room, leaving a broken Blaine behind.

'I'm such a bad person' he thought every time he looked at Blaine and didn't get one single glance back. They had rushed things. Kurt was worried. Blaine had sent Kurt tons of text messages, tagged him in many Facebook status and sent notes during the classes they shared. Kurt didn't answer any of them, except for a text message. He had to think about the relationship, how they were going to handle things. Were they going to hide this again from Rachel and their friends? A few days later, Blaine stopped trying to communicate with him and that's when Kurt knew. He knew he had to talk with Blaine and explain him what had happened so many days ago. The only thing stopping him from throwing himself onto Blaine and make him forget about everything that had been going on was him. He didn't feel as confident as he felt the first time he agreed to have coffee with Blaine.

'I guess he's been having trouble with grades, I don't really know Jeff, any way, why do you ask me? _Do I look like Blaine's journal?_'- Kurt replied harshly.

'Hey Hummel, take it easy! I'm just wondering, because you two have been really close these last couple of weeks, so I thought maybe you knew. I'm SO sorry for disturbing you'

'Sorry Jeff. I didn't mean to be such a… such a reckless prick'

'Woah there Kurt! Yes you were kind of _bitchy_ but you are not a reckless prick! What's wrong dude?'

He couldn't hold himself any longer. He had to tell someone, he had to tell Jeff all the pain that he was having, watching Blaine so pushed down as if he hadn't ever smiled or seen a rainbow. Blaine showed no signs of happiness in his eyes, which once were full of joy. Kurt knew he was guilty for _both_ things.

'I- I am'- he breathed heavily- 'I am the cause of Blaine's broken, defeated face'

He told Jeff everything, from the beginning, how they went from hating each other to 'couldn't keep our hands in our pockets when we were close'. Small tears started falling from Kurt's eyes. He was in so much pain, being away from Blaine. He cared too much for him. He knew it was rushed to say it and probably frowned upon by his best friend but he loved Blaine, but he wouldn't take any kind of crap from anyone. He realized that the only thing standing on his way was _himself._

He crawled from his bed, covered in sweat. He took his dressing case and went to bathroom number five, praying for it to be empty. Luckily, the gods were on his side as he found himself standing alone in front of the mirror. He examined his body, his face and his eyes. He looked so different from the boy who a month ago had gone through Dalton's doors. He was happier, he knew it. But his eyes didn't seem to be feeling the same way. Whenever his eyes were emerald green or sky blue he felt likely to burst into song but right now, they were grey, old, _distant_.

He hopped in the shower and took his time to remove the remaining of the nightmare. As he finished, he started feeling a little better about the entire situation. He smiled the entire way from the bathroom to his room. Auditions for the Warblers were held today, and he knew exactly what song he was going to sing.

* * *

><p>Blaine used to believe that the days after finding out, from his dads, that his mom had abandoned him and Rachel in the street, were the toughest days he had to live. He was wrong.<p>

Being away from Kurt more than five minutes made Blaine nervous. Whenever they met in the hallways his heart started to beat faster and he would shiver at any sudden touch with Kurt's hands or sometimes, Kurt's lips.

As soon as Kurt left him in the choir room alone, Blaine knew he would never be able to live that situation again. Seeing Kurt run through that door, and never looking back was something that ached deep in his heart. He grabbed his phone as he _tried_ to stand up and walk to his room.

**(08:26) Kurt, what did I do?- xx B**

**(08:29) Please, Kurt. Let's talk about it- xx B**

**(08:31) Answer me Kurt. We need to talk- xx B**

**(08:33) I'm calling you right now- xx B**

**(08:45) Tenth time I'm calling, please pick up the phone!- B**

Blaine's days passed and Kurt didn't answer any of his phone calls, his notes through his door or the ones in class. He would look for Kurt at the cafeteria. He even bought Kurt coffee and he left it in front of his door with a little note with hearts, puppies and 'Sorry!' everywhere. Whenever Blaine went to his room, he would find the coffee and the note, still there, untouched. He wanted to knock Kurt's door down, but he knew how Kurt would react and that would make everything worse. He continued sending text messages to Kurt, everyday at every hour. Until one day, Kurt replied.

**(07:20) I missed you in Biology, Kurt. Please, I've been calling you all day long! I even asked Jeff & Nick about you and they said they hadn't talked to you. I don't like it when you sit at the back of the room – xx B**

**(07:22) I don't know, maybe I should just appear in front of you and oblige you to speak to me- xx B**

_(07:23) Don't- K_

**(07:25) OH MY GOD, Kurt! Please let's talk about it. I still don't know what to do. If I did something to upset you, please forgive me. I tend to be a fool when I'm so… well, tangled- xx B**

Ten minutes had passed and still there was no reply from Kurt. He started thinking about that day at the choir room. Kurt had been so loose and suddenly had broken their kiss. Maybe Kurt had been uncomfortable with the way things were heating up. He really liked Kurt, he didn't want to lose him, but the blue-eyed boy didn't seem to feel the same way. Blaine's stupid illusions of a future with Kurt were rapidly crashed down.

**(07:40) I rushed things right? I knew your heart's been broken before and I stepped on it, I stepped on it real bad. I'm so sorry Kurt. I really am. – xx B**

**(08:10) I really like you Kurt, but I'm going to leave you alone, I won't stand on your way anymore. I'm sorry. Hope we can still be friends. – B**

Every night Blaine would go to sleep, he kissed the thin wall that separated him from Kurt and wished him good night. He still couldn't believe how he hadn't met Kurt by chance in the hallways, considering they were neighbors. He checked his Facebook's inbox, his mobile's inbox but not a sign from Kurt. He felt empty. They had only been dating for two weeks but he had grown so fond of Kurt that he felt it was going to be hard to ever let go. He couldn't even think of not holding Kurt's hand, or sharing a laugh, a movie, a _kiss_. He called it an early night and drifted to sleep, thinking about the way Kurt's lips moved every time he said his name.

'Tomorrow's audition day, Blaine! Aren't you excited for Kurt?' Trent asked, not even acknowledging the fact that Blaine was on the edge of sleep.

'Oh shit! Tomorrow are the auditions. He is going to sing. Maybe I should skip them… Wes will kill me if I do it' he thought.

'Yeah, super fun. Good night, Trent' he answered as he turned his back to his roommate and closed his eyes, now thinking about the way Kurt's lips move whenever he sang. Tomorrow's going to be a hard day for Blaine.

* * *

><p>'Welcome my fellow Warblers to the weekly audition day! I bet you are as excited as the council! Before we commence with the amazing performances you all have in store, I want to remind you that this is an audition to enter the group, the auditions for the solo parts are held next week. If any of you has doubts please reach me, David or Thad. If you want advice on your performances, please ask our lead man, Blaine Anderson. Let the auditions begin!'- Wes said, as cheers filled the room.<p>

Kurt had never been nervous about a performance before, he knew he would kick ass, but this time Blaine was watching. And he needed for him to fully understand the meaning of the lyrics, as he was singing it for him, _only him_.

The auditions were held privately, in a room with only Wes, David, and Thad. Blaine would only be a part of the ones he wanted. Kurt needed him there. As soon as the boy next to him entered the room he grabbed his phone.

_(09:47) Would you please be in my audition?- K_

**(09:48) Why? Haven't we *silently* agreed on no talking, no nothing?- B**

_(09:50) Please, just this, I won't bother you anymore- K_

**(09:52) you are not bothering me Kurt, I thought this is what we wanted, but ok, I'll be there- B**

* * *

><p>At ten o'clock, Kurt was called in. Blaine entered the room one step behind him. 'What am I doing?' Blaine thought as he sat down in the only chair left, which was oddly put in the middle of the room. 'That's strange'<p>

'Good morning. I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing Your Song, by Sir Elton John' he took a tape and put it in the tape recorder. The first piano notes started to flow into the room. Kurt gave Blaine and the council his back and started to sing.

**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside**

**I'm not one of those who can easily hide**

**I don't have much money but boy if I did**

**I'd buy a big house where we both could live**

Kurt turned around meeting Blaine's eyes. _Only looking at him_. Blaine's heart was about to jump out of his ribcage. He felt as everything was finally okay.

**If I was a sculptor but then again no**

**Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show**

**I know it's not much but it's the best I can do**

**My gift is my song and this one's for you.**

**And you can tell everybody, this is your song **

**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind **

**That I put down in words**

Kurt walked forward and caught Blaine's eyes. He was talking to him.

**How wonderful life is, now you are in the world**

Blaine couldn't keep his thoughts together. _Kurt was singing to him_. He was expressing everything he couldn't before. Blaine felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Suddenly his lips started to go up, until a wonderful smile was formed in his face. He was happy again. They would work things out, they would fight against the odds and live their love as any other couple would. 'I'm daydreaming again' he thought as Kurt continued singing. 'Elton John will be so jealous if he ever listens to this'

**I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss**

**Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross**

**But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song, **

**It's for people like you that keep it turned on**

**So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do**

**You see I've forgotten, if they're _hazel _or they're blue**

**Anyway the thing is, what I really mean**

**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**

Kurt changed the lyrics to suit his situation. Blaine knew Kurt knew that hazel and blue were very different but he felt his heart jump a little as he felt how much Kurt cared about him, he wanted him to know this was for him, directly addressing his eyes' color.

**And you can tell everybody, this is your song **

**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind **

**That I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is now you are in the world**

Kurt stood in front of him. He grabbed Blaine's hand as he sang to the top of his lungs.

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**

**That I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is now you are in the world**

The council broke in applause and cheers. Blaine didn't let go of Kurt's hand.

'We were thinking of discussing this, but I think that we all know the answer, right guys?' Wes said, looking at his fellow judges.

'You are in, Kurt! Congratulations!' David shouted. 'Now, go and _love each other'_ he said pointing at him and Blaine.

'_We shall do exactly that_' Blaine answered before Kurt could even start speaking.

Kurt smiled and thanked the council for the opportunity of performing, but before leaving the choir room he winked at Wes, who winked back.

'What was that about with Wes?' Blaine asked when they were in the empty hallway.

Kurt didn't answer. Before Blaine could apologize and make things okay again, he felt Kurt's lips on him. _Life was good again._


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello everyone! How's everything doing? I think this is going to be the last update I make in a long time. Or maybe I should keep writing and leave the chapters in store and upload whenever I can. As the surgery is in my right hand, I won't be able to write, which pretty much sucks, but I won't have homework to do at school so... yay for me! Any way, I hope you are liking the story. I know I say this in every Author's note, but the only feedback I'm receiving is the HUGE number of visitors and hits we've been reaching! Last time I checked we were at over 3100 visitors and 9150 hits! I'm happy, I really am.

I hope you guys are liking the text messages! I like reading ffics with this style (YAY FOR LITTLE NUMBERS!) and I wanted to add some conversation between the two boys that wasn't face to face. Next chapter, dinner at the Hummel-Hudson household!

Thanks for staying tuned! xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Days passed and Kurt felt as happy as ever, but today was Friday, which meant he had to be apart from Blaine for the weekend. He suddenly remembered his father's invitation to bring Blaine over for dinner one day.

_(07:30) Good morning you! - xx K_

**(07:31) Good morning, baby. Have I slept in again? - xxxx B**

Kurt couldn't help but smile at his phone. They hadn't reached the point where they would call that way to one another in public, but every time Blaine made an attempt, Kurt felt amazing.

_(07:33) Is that the only reason I have to have to send a text to my sleepy boyfriend? And no, you didn't sleep in. I have a proposition to make. Meet you in ten outside? - xxxxx K_

_(07:37) Blaine? You are asleep right? Anyway, I wanted to tell you about something my dad told me, but it is only for boys who are fully awake - xx K_

There was a slight knock on his door. He opened it and found a smiling- Blaine with two cups of coffee and a little brown bag.

'Fancy breakfast?' Blaine's grin widened. Kurt stepped aside, letting Blaine in. He felt conscious; Blaine hadn't been in Kurt's room before. It wasn't different from any other Dalton bedroom but it was his room; his privacy; the tears he'd shed, the smiles, the conversations and the dreams, all happened in this room, and Blaine was in it.

'How do you do it?' Kurt asked.

'Do what?'

'Appear all of the sudden at my door at nearly eight in the morning, holding coffee and muffins with a huge smile on your face. I guess you are a morning person right?'

'I'm not actually. It's just- you-' Blaine was struggling with words, Kurt noticed. 'You make me want to do this' Kurt's heart started beating faster as he approached and pecked Blaine on the lips.

'Let's get breakfast, ' Kurt chuckled. They ate in silence, until Blaine broke it.

'I'm a "fully awake boy" now. I just needed my medium-drip. What did you want to tell me?' Blaine asked, as he examined his last piece of banana muffin.

'Well, today's Friday'

'Is that everything you've learned here at Dalton? I'm impressed!'

'I've also learned that when you were in the forth grade you peed on yourself because you hadn't done your math homework. Also, Jeff told me one time in freshman year you went out and you were utterly drunk and started singing something like 'I'm Harry Freakin' Potter'. Oh, this one is great! You were- '

'OK! Ok. I think I got the point. I have to tell you, though; I know some stories about you too. Remember… Rachel's brother'

'Let's not dive those waters yet, Mr. Anderson. Any way, I told my dad about…us. At first he thought I had a crush on you but you didn't answer back, then I explained to him that we were sort of dating. And he… _invitedyouoverfordinner_'

'He… ehm… invited me? I bet he owns a shotgun. I would own one if I had a son as gorgeous as you'. Both boys blushed. Kurt took Blaine's hands.

'Would you come over for dinner tonight? It's just going to be Carole and my dad. Finn's at your house. We can head there as soon as classes finish. What do you think?'

'I would be honored to share dinner with you and your family, Kurt'

'Well, hello Dapper Blaine! Great. Wow, I'm so excited. What's your favorite dish? I mean Carole can maybe cook it- God I have to call Carole!'

'Kurt? Kurt! Relax. It's just me and your family. Now that I think about it, I'm nervous. What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm a preppy- private school- boy and decide to tear us apart? If that happens, I'll retire myself to some lost city in Africa. Or maybe Mars. Yep, definitely Mars'.

'You are so cute when you are nervous. How about we both take it easy and just go through this together?' He intertwined his fingers with Blaine's.

'I think that's a great idea, bab- sorry I- I don't want to rush things, I know we agreed on this but… I… sorry, Kurt. It's just- '

'Also, you are so cute when you ramble! I think we are ready for nicknames. I know I'm kind of conservative when it comes to other areas, I want everything to be special for the both of us' he raised his coffee cup and so did Blaine. 'Let's make a toast. Here's to baby steps!'

'Here's to us' Blaine replied, caressing Kurt's knuckles as their cups met.

* * *

><p>Classes passed too quickly for Blaine. He wanted to go to Kurt's house and find everything about him, even how his sheets are folded into his well-organized drawers. He felt afraid of not being liked or welcome, of not reaching up to Kurt's familiy's expectations.<p>

'Wes! Man, I've been looking for you. I have so many things to tell you' he smiled 'I'm happy, bro'

'Tell that to your face Blaine! What's wrong bud? I'm happy that you are happy but… your face shows otherwise'

Blaine told Wes everything, since the first day he met Kurt till two hours ago in his boyfriend's room. He'll never get tired of saying that, his boyfriend. His Kurt.

'You are scared of meeting Kurt's family? Are you nuts Blaine? Look at Kurt. Why do you think he is the way he is? As far as I can tell, Kurt's a loving person, full of joy and well… he's nice Blaine. You of all people should know that. Why do you think his family is going to be any different?'

'His dad owns a shotgun. A SHOTGUN, WES! A freaking shotgun. I bet he knows how to use it, and if he doesn't know how, he's going to make his first attempt towards my head'

'Woah there cowboy. You are freaking ME out. Breathe man! There's something else, isn't there? Why are you so afraid? Apart from all the nonsense about Kurt's dad shooting you'

'I'm afraid I'll loose him. If his family doesn't take me in, Kurt will probably leave me.' Blaine's face broke.

'I don't think that will ever happen' a sweet voice said behind them.

'Hi Kurt! Can you get a hold of your boyfriend here?. He is driving himself nuts. I think he lost it the minute you told him your dad has a shotgun. I should've warned you about Blaine's fear towards guns and angry dads with guns, which is even worse. I'll leave you guys alone, talk, love, do whatever you want' Wes patted Blaine's shoulders and gave Kurt a small smile.

Once they were left alone, Kurt grabbed Blaine by the hands and dragged him out of the hallway.

'What's going on? That's not the way to classes, Kurt' Blaine said, worry filling his voice. 'Where are we going?'

Kurt made a sudden halt and looked straight at Blaine's eyes. Blaine felt lost. He looked around and found himself in the middle of the campus.

'I don't want you to be nervous or scared, Blaine. If you don't want to come to my house, I'll go by myself and we'll see each other on Monday. I'll forget about ever proposing it to you, and I'll come up with it again, whenever you feel ready. I know it is a huge step for us and as we agreed before, we shouldn't rush things, hon'

Blaine was consumed by his love for Kurt as he grabbed the taller boy's face and kissed him lovingly. The feeling of Kurt's lips on his was unique. He had kissed boys before, but he had never seen fireworks whenever their lips touched or even brushed. As he dived into the kiss, tasting Kurt's mouth, all of the fear and the nervousness went away.

Kurt hold on tightly to Blaine's hips as the kiss ended. Although Blaine didn't want it to end, they were in the baby steps' stage.

'I would love to go to your house, Kurt. I really do. I don't have to be afraid, because I know you will be there for me. We'll go through this together, as you said before'. A small tear fell from Kurt's eyes. Blaine took it away with his thumb, taking his time to caress Kurt's cheek. 'It's just dinner with me and your family, what can go wrong?'

'It's not dinner with _you and my family_. It's dinner with _my family_' Kurt corrected.

* * *

><p><strong>(03:30) Yay! I'm out of Italian and off to my room. Meet you in the parking lot at 4? Who's driving?- xxxxxx B<strong>

_(03:32) I like your excitement! K, 4 o'clock, parking lot. Just need to wash up and wear some proper clothes. Can you please not gel your hair? I like the way you look with your curls everywhere :) – xxxx K_

**(03:35) Shall I wear a tux?- xxx B**

_(03:37) Don't even think about it. I know you would probably do it, but please not tonight. I don't want them to meet your dapper self just yet. Remember, ungelled hair! – xxx K_

**(03:40) Ungelling- done. Tux in the closet- done. Dragon t-shirt on- done.- xxx B**

_(03:42) Dragon t-shirt? Oh God, don't tell me you are wearing that thing! My dad's a mechanic but he knows a bit about fashion. Gotta rush if I want to look nice. See you in a while, baby. – xxx K_

**(03:45) You look nice, Kurt, even without changing from this lousy uniform ha! K at four. I'm missing you already!- xxxx B**

* * *

><p>At four o'clock Blaine was bending over Kurt's Navigator as he saw his boyfriend approaching.<p>

'_Wow_' was everything he could say, considering how ravishingly beautiful his boyfriend looked. He was wearing tight white pants, with knee length black boots, a red shirt with a blue handkerchief tied around his neck.

'Wow to you too!' Kurt replied, blushing. Blaine was dressed with tight dark pants, a green tight fitting shirt, with a couple of buttons undone. His hair was loose as Kurt had demanded.

They stared at each other for ten minutes until Kurt coughed.

'Ehm, I think you should drive, because you have to return to your house, at some point, and me driving there… Rachel… I don't want to see her yet. Oh! And I not having my car would be an excellent excuse for you to pick me up on Sunday afternoon to return here.'

'I like your evil thinking, Mr. Hummel. I agree completely' Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and they walked towards his car. They hopped in and Blaine started the engine.

It was a two-hour-drive from Westerville to Lima so they talked about everything, from music to politics to shoes to coffee. The topics never seemed to end; they could spend hours and hours talking about everything and anything. Even if they were silent, they would enjoy it because they were _together._

Blaine's eyes were focused on the road ahead, but every now and then he would glance briefly to his boyfriend by his side. Suddenly, he felt a hand resting in his thigh.

'_Is this okay_?' Kurt asked shyly.

'It's wonderful, baby' Blaine replied, trying his hardest to focus once more on the road. Kurt's hand never moved, nor up nor down. It was resting there, as if claiming the territory. Blaine couldn't be any happier.

'Turn right at the next street and keep going just a few blocks down. I'm so happy you are here, Blaine'.

'I'm happy that you are happy! I want to know everything about you, Kurt; I want to know every little detail from your childhood, from your life. When did your first tooth fall, your first steps, your first words, everything. Meeting your family is meeting another side of you, which I already like. Is this your house?'

'Yes!' Kurt squealed. 'Park there' he said pointing at his garage.

Blaine turned off the car and made his way out quickly so as to open Kurt's door.

'Thank you, sir' Kurt said as they walked towards his house. He put the key on the lock and the door opened. 'Welcome to the Hummel-Hudson household'. Blaine took a big breath and entered, never letting go of his boyfriend's hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Finally! A/N at the end! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Kurt's house was beautifully designed. He smiled thinking that probable Kurt had given straight orders to Burt and Carole in order to let him design and décor the way he wanted. His boyfriend did have a great sense of fashion; just by looking at his closet anyone could tell he expressed himself through his clothes. It wasn't until Blaine reached the living room that he realized this wasn't Kurt's house, it was Kurt's _home_. On top of a wooden cupboard, that matched with the table in the centre of the room and the chairs, were many picture frames. He intended to move closer, to look at those pictures suspecting they would've be Kurt's or Finn's young years, but the hand holding his pulled him away from his intentions.

'Hi, sweetheart! Welcome home!' a feminine voice said, approaching to where both boys were standing. That was Carole. She had gentle features, mother-like. She tugged Kurt in a half-hug, considering Blaine hadn't loosen up his tight grip to Kurt's hand. 'Hello! You must be Blaine. It's so nice to _finally_ meet you!' One second later, she was hugging Blaine. He returned the hug and smiled. She was nice, just as Kurt had told him. 'I'm Carole, Burt's in the garage; I'll let him know you boys are here. Kurt, show Blaine around while I search for your dad'. She disappeared to the kitchen. 'BURT! HONEY, THE BOYS ARE HERE!'

Blaine's insecurities came crawling as he waited for Kurt's dad to appear. As always, his boyfriend understood his feelings without even speaking.

'Just so you know, I'm nervous too! But I know everything's going to be alright, we've been dating for almost a month and I feel we are at the 'Meeting the parents' stage. I already know your dads so that won't be much of a problem, they already love me'.

'Who would be crazy enough to not _love you_?' Blaine said. He noticed Kurt's blush and realized he had just told Kurt he loved him. It wasn't that he didn't _actually_ love Kurt, he did, very much. But the sole thought of telling Kurt gave him the chills. He didn't know if Kurt would correspond to the feeling, they where still in baby steps and telling Kurt this would only rush everything up. It was so complicated. Above all this, he was in Kurt's home, listening to boots' steps coming closer and closer. 'Kurt, I-I—'

'Hello kiddo!' Burt said pulling Kurt for a hug. This time, he let go of Blaine's hand, leaving him standing there, watching the scene, feeling like the odd one out. 'You've been missed!'

'Hi dad! I've missed you too. Wearing a cap again, are we?' Kurt laughed. Blaine smiled at this sound and suddenly felt a pair of eyes examining him. 'Dad, this is Blaine. Blaine, Dad'

'Hello Mr. Hummel. I'm Blaine Anderson-Berry. Thank you _very_ much for inviting me tonight. You have a beautiful house, thank you for having me over. I—' he was cut by Burt tapping his shoulder and nodding.

'Call me Burt, son. And stop thanking us, we are glad to have you here. So, how's Dalton?'

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't believe his father's words. He was rather nervous because he hadn't warned Burt of not scaring Blaine away with the '<em>Are you taking care of my child?<em>' or '_I have a shotgun in the basement, with a bullet at the_ _ready_'. He started to feel more relaxed as he watched Blaine interact with his dad.

'Interested in football?' Burt asked Blaine as he served himself some beans. Kurt was eager to know his answer, there were so many things he didn't know about Blaine. Most of them were small things like favorite color, designer, flowers, song, item of clothing, musical instrument… 'I know nothing about him. God, we are always talking about myself, and my things, my problems. That has to change, _immediately_' Kurt thought.

'Buckeyes fan actually. My dads don't really like football, but I've developed deep love for the sport. We have a team at Dalton, but we haven't qualified for any major tournament'

'There's a game tonight. Do you wanna stay and watch it? I bet Kurt's going to stay just because you are here, but did you know he was actually kicker for the Titans at McKinley?'

Kurt's face went red. He regretted thinking his father wouldn't make a fool of him. 'I hope he doesn't mention the Cheer—'

'He was also a cheerleader for the Cheerios. Quite the good times'

Kurt quickly looked at Blaine. He couldn't guess what Blaine's eyes said.

'You- ehm- you were the kicker _AND_ a cheerleader? For real? Like with the costume and everything? Tell me you used pompons' Blaine said, looking at Kurt's lips. Kurt blinked quickly and coughed subtly.

'Erm, yes' he swallowed hard. 'Is there anything else you should tell Blaine about me? Or can we proceed with this lovely dinner so I can take Blaine on a little tour round the house?' Kurt replied looking straight at his father.

'I had photo albums to show you, Blaine. You will not believe that was your boyfriend!'

Burt had said _it. Out loud. Boyfriend_. Both boys froze.

'Actually, I would love to see those pictures. Don't worry Kurt, you've seen my baby pictures. I look awful in most of them' Blaine said, siding with Burt.

'You don't look awful in those, Blaine. You would never look awful, as hard as you try. Unlike me, you weren't chubby and full of freckles.'

'Have you seen the clothes I was wearing? Those hideous monos and animal sweaters. Who in the world would wear them?'

'Your sister Blaine, thank god you didn't take her fashion taste, because otherwise we'd be ruined!' Kurt said dramatically. Both boys laughed as Carole got to the table carrying a huge trunk labeled 'Kurt'. He was already feeling embarrassed.

* * *

><p>One hour passed and the last remaining album in the trunk was taken out.<p>

'Aw, that's so cute! You held tea parties for your dad and your toys? You even had little cupcakes and everything. _God, I'm jealous_. I wanted to go to your tea parties! Sucks that I missed them' Blaine said childishly with a small pout forming on his lips as he kept going through the album.

'You actually went to one' Kurt said holding out a pair of lost photographs in the bottom of the trunk. Blaine couldn't believe his eyes.

On the first photo, there were two little boys. Both with bowties and shirts tugged inside their pants, sitting in each side of a small round table, laughing. Blaine's hair was gelled back and his smile was huge and shiny. Kurt was smiling but looking right at Blaine. Whereas the other picture showed a smiling Rachel sitting in the grass, with the tea party in the background.

Blaine thought Kurt was keeping this photo because his best friend was featured. But as he took a deeper look to the photo he realized this wasn't probably the reason.

In the back of the photo he could see his boyfriend and him, sitting in a hammock. _Holding hands_. Tears started to form in his eyes as he looked at Kurt and smiled. They were sitting alone as Burt and Carole had left, giving them a little privacy. He rose from his sit and took both Kurt's hands in one of his as he hold the picture in the other. He kissed the spot in the picture where both boys were. He tugged the photo in his pants' back pocket.

'I'm going to keep it, if you don't mind'.

'_Why?_' Kurt asked, moving forward, still with Blaine's hand in his.

'This is _destiny_, Kurt. We were destined to be together. Don't you realize we were expecting this since we were kids? The way you look at me in the other photo, and how we are holding hands in this one are proof that we were supposed to be together since always' He finished his sentence by joining his lips with Kurt's. This was it. Kurt was it. He always had been, but now everything was clearer.

'I'm so happy Blaine. There are no words to describe my feelings right now; all this is because of you. _Because of who you are and who you let me be_. You accept me, my chubby past, my intimidating father, my constant to-and-fro with every decision I take and—' Kurt was cut by Blaine's finger in his mouth, signing him to stop talking. Blaine couldn't hold it inside any longer, he needed to get it out of his system.

'_Kurt_, there is a moment… When you say to yourself '_Oh there you are_' I've been looking for you forever, hell I've loved you since I can remember'. Blaine said bluntly. 'I fall in love with you every day a little more with your smile, your touch, your kisses, your voice, and the mere sound of my name in your lips gives me these strange sensation, like I'm your property and I couldn't be happier with being yours. Only yours. I love you but I know I'm rushing everything,' Blaine's nervousness came right back as he pronounced his thoughts out loud 'a-and I know maybe you don't feel the same way yet, or maybe you never will but I need to let you know, shit, I need you to understand how much you mean to me—'

'I love you Blaine Anderson-Berry. How could I not love you?' Kurt said, quoting Blaine's previous words as they met in a fierce but love full kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello everyone! I'm back! The surgery went perfect and now I just have to wait till I'm fully recovered! I've been trying to write this chapter before but I can only use one hand so it was rather complicated. That's also why this chapter is kind of short! Sorry!  
>Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it, I got to tell you, at first I didn't really know how to make the dinner scene but i think it came up pretty well.<p>

As I was writing 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' came on my iPod and I was inspired to add the tea party flashback/photos.  
>I also quoted something from Original Song! God, so much Klaine love. I can't take it. Love you guys, thanks for the reviews &amp; i hope you'll keep on reviewing and reading and being as awesome as you probably are. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but school's started, my senior year yay!<p>

Ok, I'll shut up. Bye guys, thanks for staying tuned! Xx


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm so so so sorry for the delay! It's been nearly fifteen days! I'm so sorry, really. Life's been hectic. Loads of stuff on my back!

I hope you like this chapter, I've been trying to make things move a little faster. I'm not that good at writing make-out sessions, so if I should change something or whatever, just let me know! I'll continue this A/N at the end because I don't want to ruin anything from the chapter. I really enjoyed writing it but it took me a lot of time.

I'll just shut up, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"I think it's time to make new memories, huh boys?" Burt said from behind as Blaine and Kurt were tidying up the mess they left after seeing those photos. "It's picture time!" Carole sang from the kitchen.

"Is it _really_? I'm wearing my puffy-red eyes, dad. Why don't we—"

"I for one think it's a great idea! Come on Kurt, it's going to be fun" Blaine said, cutting in Kurt's complaints.

"Are you going to side with my dad on _everything_?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, without being noticed.

Blaine chuckled and took Kurt's hand in his. "Come on pretty boy, I want to have a photo with you before you become famous, before you start taking people out of your life and... just to sell it on E-Bay when your fame reaches unthinkable heights. I'm gonna be rich!"

"_Really, Blaine? Really?" _

"Enough with the hysteria, camera's ready. Put on your best faces, sweethearts!" Carole said, aligning the tripod. She was keen on photography so she had every little gadget needed for a good shoot.

* * *

><p>The last photo was taken and Kurt felt, strangely, happy. Unlike his boyfriend, he wasn't a very photogenic person, or he thought so. He glanced at his pocket-watch and came to the realization that it was about midnight. Blaine headed to Kurt's room so as to download the photos on the latter's computer, while Burt and Carole were preparing for bed.<p>

Just as Kurt was descending the stairs a hand tugged his arm forward. "Is he staying over the night?" Burt asked.

"I-I don't know. I'll ask him and get back to you in a minute, okay?" Kurt answered as his dad let go of his arm.

"Oh and Kurt! _Don't you even think_ of sleeping in the same bed, less in the same room. _Are we clear?"_

Kurt snorted and went down the few steps left, finding Blaine stretched on his bed, his laptop on the curly-haired boy legs. "So it's midnight..." Kurt said praying that Blaine would finish the sentence himself. As Blaine kept shut, Kurt had to ask. "Do you want to stay over tonight?" Blaine raised his head and looked straight at Kurt, startled at this question. "If you don't feel comfortable, just know that we won't be sleeping in the same bed, less the same room" Kurt said remembering his father's words. "But if you don't want to stay- I mean I want you to stay-mpgh" Kurt's rambling was suddenly stopped because of Blaine's mouth on his.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Kurt said when their mouths parted for air.

"You should take that as a yes, as an _I love you_ and as a reminder of what you mean to me"

"Wow, I probably should want more of those!" the boys laughed, but suddenly Blaine stopped. He had turned his head to the laptop and he's eyes were beginning to redden. "What's wrong, baby?" Kurt said, moving his boyfriend's legs so as to have some space to sit down.

He looked at the screen and his heart stopped for a beat.

* * *

><p><em>Love. Love. True love.<em> Those were the only words that formed up in Blaine's head. The photo showed the two of them looking straight at their eyes. No hesitation, no fear, just love. A single tear fell from his eyes as he looked at the boy beside him.

'I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, Kurt. And that scares the shit out of me. But seeing this, seeing us like this, I believe that everything's possible. Thank you Kurt. Not only for today, but for every day we spent together since we first met as kids. When I saw you at those stairs in Dalton a huge mix of feelings came crawling up my mind and heart, but the first thing I thought was '_Oh man, that's one very beautiful human being'_. God, sorry for being so cheesy"

Blaine could see Kurt was out of words, so he just leaned forward, catching his boyfriend's lips. The kiss started love full and kind, but it suddenly turned into moans and groans coming from both boys mouths. "This is going too far" Blaine thought, but apparently his body had other ideas. So did Kurt's.

He felt a hand tugging his hair, but he never broke the kiss. Kurt was strong but so was Blaine. Tongues were searching for more space, as their bodies wanted to be as close as possible. They were fully clothed, but the heat coming from their obvious friction was driving Blaine crazy. Suddenly he felt a cold hand on his stomach, caressing his muscles. That hand started going upwards where it found chest hair. Blaine moaned and cupped Kurt's ass slightly, as the taller boy jumped a little but kept his tongue dancing into Blaine's mouth.

"KURT! I'm waiting!" Burt's voice sounded from upstairs. Kurt broke the kiss too fast, for Blaine's dislike.

"Oh my god, my dad! Fuck the doors' open!"

"Please stop cursing Kurt; I won't be able to hold myself!" Blaine said laughing but not loosing his tight grip on Kurt's waist. He could feel Kurt growing beneath him. That was a side of Kurt he hadn't met. He liked it. _Too much._

"I'm going, dad! We were just watching the photos!"

"That's what you kids call it these days?" Burt said almost laughing but serious at the same time.

Blaine rose from the bed and took Kurt's hand on his. "We'll continue this later" he said with a wink and the most seductive voice he could manage to make.

* * *

><p>Morning came in the Hummel-Hudson household. Kurt woke up to find Finn spread-eagled in his bed, still wearing the clothes he wore before driving over to Rachel's. Rachel. He felt anxiety, hurt, nostalgia and anger as he thought of his (ex?) best friend.<p>

He started his Saturday moisturizing routine, which was more rigorous because his skin needed to rest. These days with Blaine had been so amazing, he smiled wide remembering last night before going to —"BLAINE!" his head screamed. He washed up and went upstairs, to find Burt exiting the door.

"Oh hey son! I was going to the garage and to run some errands. It seems like you had a great sleep. What's with all the smiling?"

"Good morning Dad! Nothing, I'm just happy it's Saturday and I'm here with all of you" he jogged towards Burt and pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks for letting Blaine stay, now talking about him I have to go wake him up!" Kurt left humming 'Mr. Cellophane' as he made his way into the guest bedroom.

He opened the door, trying not to make a single noise and he peered to see that Blaine was still asleep. He held his breath as he saw how the sunlight was beaming into his boyfriend's soft skin.

He entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. He sweetly nudged Blaine's feet. He didn't move.

Kurt then thought that the best way to wake up Blaine was with a kiss. He rarely started any physical contact with Blaine, not because he didn't want it, _cause god he did_, but because he felt inexperienced. He didn't know how to deal with these things. Their very first fight had been about taking things a little further and that little time apart had shown him that he needed to let things flow. So he did. He felt he needed to kiss him.

He leaned over and gently ran a lock of curly hair from his forehead. He leaned even closer and pecked those plump-pink lips he had learnt to love.

_"Good.."_ kiss _"...morning..."_ kiss _"...sleepyhead"_ kiss. Blaine kissed him back without opening his eyes.

"Can I wake up like this every day for the rest of my life?" Kurt blushed but laughed and kissed him again. Their foreheads met when the kiss ended. Blaine opened his eyes and looked straight at Kurt.

"Hey _you_" he said.

"Would you like to have breakfast with me?" Kurt asked. Blaine didn't even answer as he rose to his feet and took Kurt's hand. "I'll take that as a 'I'm-starving-don't-mention-food-again-yes'. But, first, bathroom Mister. I'll be in the kitchen, get yourself ready and meet me there" he pecked his lips again and left the room. He checked himself in the hallway mirror and smiled widely as he recognized the happiness flowing through his body.

* * *

><p>Breakfast went smoothly; both boys drank several cups of coffee. Kurt ate fruit while Blaine stuffed himself with the pancakes Kurt had prepared.<p>

"I think you eat even more than Finn does, and that's like _too much_" he said laughing.

"I'm a growing tree, baby! Besides, this pancakes… for Christ's Sake! They are amazing. I'm accustomed to those vegan things Rachel eats—oh shit! I didn't tell my parents I was staying here, they must be freaking out!"

"Sh sh, I already spoke to Leroy. They want you for lunch though; they said they had something special for you. So when you finish breakfast, if you want of course, you can take a shower and head home"

"Oh yeah, today's the one year anniversary of our new house. I don't even know why we celebrate our moving in but yeah, there are balloons and candles and stuff"

"I bet your sister's decorating the whole house and putting photos around and singing songs about houses and birthdays"

"Do you miss her?" Blaine asked, eating his last pancake.

"I'd be lying if I told you no, but I'm angry too. She's been so unfair towards us. Towards me. She's been dating Finn since I don't know when, but I don't get to be with her brother?"

"You have to understand Rachel, Kurt. She feels everything too much, maybe now that you haven't been talking much she's calmed down. Why don't you come with me today at this anniversary thing and you can talk to her?"

"_Not a chance_. We both know Rachel. She won't make the first move!"

"Will you? Please, for me"

"It's important for you, right?"

"Yes, really important. You are my boyfriend, she is my twin-sister. You were best friends. If she doesn't understand with words, we will have to show her that what we've got is gold, and nothing can tear us apart"

"But she will say that we've been dating only for a month, hell she will even say it's not a month yet. I don't know Blaine"

"What are you so afraid of?" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands on his.

"Loosing you" Kurt replied, his eyes filling with tears.

"You won't lose me. I'll be here for you, as long as you take me. I love you Kurt, _I really really REALLY do_" He dried Kurt's tears with his hands. "Come on! Cheer up, you are coming to my house's birthday. Isn't this exciting?" Blaine said sarcastically.

"OH MY! What should I wear?" Kurt said jokingly. Everything was back to normal, or so it seemed.

* * *

><p>AN 2: So did you like it? Our boys are growing in love :') Anyway, if any of you thought about a picture that could resemble to the picture I described in this chapter, please send it to me via twitter or just upload the link to the review part. I didn't put any link to it cause I couldn't think of ONE Klaine picture that didn't describe all those feelings.

Thanks for staying tuned even though I took my fair share of time to write this! I bow to you. Xx!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** **HELLO!** I'm the meanest person in this entire fandom, yes you can hate me. It's been over a month since I last uploaded. I intended to write this chapter sooner but life is so complicated guise. I'M SO SO SORRY, I have no excuse except that between a bunch of trips, some health problems, my midterms and making time to breathe, I didn't even log in to see my PMs or reviews nor had the time to write. You are the best to still be sticking up with this story. In order to apologize for the time I took to upload, I added a little something to the story I hope you'll like. Meet you at the end, peeps! Enjoy :) And, I'm sorry again!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Kurt had little time to plan his outfit for going to Blaine's. Kurt had little time to plan what he would say to Rachel, how he should greet her, _how he would behave with Blaine around her._ Leroy & Hiram were very supportive of their relationship, in fact, it was Leroy who had called Kurt, while Blaine showered.

"Hello?" Kurt asked, surprise rising in his voice. Who would call at 9am? It could be the hospital, what if something bad had happened to Burt…

"Kurt? It's Leroy Berry, Blaine and Rachel's dad. Well, _one of them_". Leroy laughed.

"Oh hi! How are you? Umm, if you want to speak to Blaine, he's in the shower, but I can tell him to call y-"

"No need for that Kurt, it's you the one I called, right?. Blaine texted me a while ago, telling me you are coming along to the party. I, of course, told Hiram and… Rachel. How are things with her? Have you been talking lately?"

Kurt didn't quite understand why Leroy wanted to know this. "Obviously he's worried for his children" Kurt thought. But as he was about to answer he heard whispering in the other side of the line.

"Sh, Rachel. Can't you just hold up? I'm asking him, honey".

So Rachel was next to Leroy, listening to the conversation. She had certainly heard Kurt's name when her dad dialed.

"Mr. Berry, I'm sorry but I have to go. We'll talk about this when we see each other okay? My dad needs a bit of help before we leave to your house. Do you want to speak to Blaine? He's out of the shower".

Kurt tried to escape from the situation the best way he could, using the "I-help-my-dad" card.

"Oh, no it's okay, and you can call me Leroy, Kurt. We've known each other for a long time now huh? But as you said, we will talk when we meet! We expect you at anytime you want, guys. Tell Blaine that Rachel says she has a duet at the ready, so he has to keep his voice safe from any disturbance. Bye, Kurt!"

"Will sure do. Bye,Mr. Be - Leroy!" He hung up and remained silent.

Did Rachel really ask her dad to call him? Maybe, Rachel was passing by and heard Kurt's name. Maybe she wanted things to be as they were… No. That wasn't possible. Rachel was the most prideful person he had ever met, considering how Santana and even how prideful he himself was.

As he was about to go down the stairs to finally pick up his outfit, Blaine got out of the bathroom, with only a lose towel wrapped around his tanned hips. Kurt blushed at the sight of his boyfriend… wet… water dripping from his curls. He had to stop himself from running towards him and torn him to pieces completely, in that exact moment.

"What's happening to me? I never thought of Blaine like that.. well I have thought about him… since that first time I saw him in Dalton… he looked so hot… Kurt, focus, you can't let him see you like this", Kurt thought as he felt his pants getting tighter and tighter below his hips.

Blaine seemed so confident but yet, red from head to toes. "Ehm, your dad called. He wanted to let us know that we can come at anytime we want. Oh and Rachel wants you to keep your throat, ehm, away from any disturbance because she has a duet for you" Kurt couldn't look straight to Blaine without scanning him entirely. He was so embarrassed.

"Is everything alright Kurt?" Blaine said, reaching out to cup Kurt's face. The blue-eyed-boy hyperventilated as he answered.

"Yeah I mean no, but yes"

"Kurt, did something happen while I showered? Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Oh no, nothing happened" Kurt looked up at Blaine and he couldn't hold it any longer, he dived completely onto the pair of hazel eyes in front of him. He was completely lost.

He mimicked Blaine's movements and cupped his face as well. They met in a lovely kiss that suddenly turned desperate and feverish. Lately, most of their make-out sessions ended up on both of them panting and aching for closeness. They had never gone below the belly button, but this time things were different. Blaine was there, just with a towel, and Kurt had been thinking about this a lot.

Last night had been amazing and Kurt didn't want that feeling to go away; that feeling of being _loved_, of being _wanted by someone_; that someone being Blaine made everything even more perfect. So as he made up his mind, he felt a warm hand caressing his back and he decided he would let things flow.

They moved from the kitchen to the living room and landed heavily on the couch, where they continued to kiss. Blaine was on top of him, barely naked, as his towel had begun to lower down. He could now see Blaine's skin getting darker because of the hair down there. Their rhythm started to quicken as with a quick nod, Kurt let Blaine take out this shirt.

* * *

><p>Blaine had never been so aroused in his entire life. Yes, of course watching <em>those<em> movies had made _something_ inside him, but having this beautiful, amazing, human being in his arms made him feel something else… _something different._ He looked straight at Kurt's eyes trying to, without words, get confirmation from his boyfriend. Kurt nodded and Blaine proceeded to take out his shirt. The shirt landed on the floor, next to Kurt's shoes.

He separated from Kurt's body for a moment to admire him.

"Your Dalton uniform makes you no justice" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's neck, shoulder, clavicle and that little spot that he knew made Kurt lose his mind.

Blaine noticed that Kurt couldn't control his hands, desperate for touch. Kurt trailed his index finger through Blaine's happy trail.

"I want you… oh Blaine I want you so bad" Kurt said between kisses and moans. Their friction started to increase as Blaine's towel started to open in half, leaving a very exposed Blaine, almost glued to Kurt's inner thigh.

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's as he started to unbutton Kurt's jeans, wiggling them down his legs. He looked up to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"Are you sure about_ this_ Kurt?" Blaine asked, internally begging for Kurt to say yes. If Kurt didn't really want this, he would stop immediately.

"Yes, oh_ please Blaine yes_" Kurt replied. Blaine took advantage of this and continued to kiss his chest, his neck, his _everything_.

"Tell me you want this Kurt, tell me you want me to touch you". Blaine couldn't believe those words were coming out of his mouth. He had never been so close to someone before, so close to someone he loved and wanted and cherished.

"I want this, Blaine please I want you, _please Blaine, touch me"._

The curly haired boy palmed Kurt through his briefs, eliciting little moans from his boyfriend.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked, suddenly hit by the fact that he had never done this.

"It's.. perfect. I can't even… oh Blaine, don't stop. I need you". As soon as these words came out of Kurt's mouth, Blaine couldn't hold it in any longer, so he lowered Kurt's briefs, giving his hand enough space to wrap himself around Kurt's erection. Kurt moaned so loud, which for Blaine was one of the most beautiful and sexiest sound he had ever heard.

Blaine started to work Kurt up and down, softly pumping. He tried to control himself from reaching climax at that very moment.

"I don't… I cant't… _Blaine!_" Kurt was on the edge and Blaine knew it, so he worked his hand faster up and down Kurt's length until he heard a cry and a moan from his boyfriend's mouth and his entire body trembling beneath him.

Kurt kissed him hard, almost painfully. "I love you Blaine, so much it hurts". They continued to kiss until they fell in a blissful state of resting.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew Blaine was still hard, he could feel him beneath him. "Blaine… baby… do you need to go <em>take… erm.. care of yourself?<em>" Kurt asked without looking straight to Blaine. He didn't want to say "Hey can I jerk you off?" Too rude. Too "not Kurt".

"Yes, I probably should go. I don't want to break this moment though. I think I'm going to shower again, I'm sort of sticky… would that be a problem?"

Kurt was nervous. He answered quickly.

"Of course not! But could you let me go in for a second, so I can clean up and… stuff?"

"Kurt, it's your house. I'm the one who should be asking for permission not you" he replied with a smile.

"Okay… ehm if you want you can grab something from- I mean I'm not telling you to do anyth- if you are hungry you can take- let me- ehm- I'll be back in a minute" he practically ran to his room, took a new pair of briefs and went in the bathroom. Blaine just stood there, with his beautiful goofy smile staring at the ceiling.

Kurt took a moment, then got out of the bathroom and planted a sweet, love full kiss to his boyfriend.

"Thank you, Blaine"

* * *

><p>Their houses were separated from only a ten-minute-drive, so they got there on time. Blaine parked the car just a block away from his house.<p>

"Blaine, what are we doin-"

"Are you sure you are ready to do this? Are you ready to see Rachel?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hands in his. "If you are not, we turn around and, well, I'd had to come back here, but you are not obliged to stay Kurt. I want you to be comfortable, I want us to be ourselves even though Rachel cannot understand _this_" Blaine said pointing at Kurt and then to himself "_out-of-the-world relationship_. I love you and nothing no one ever does, is going to change that okay?"

A tear fell from Kurt's cheek as he listened to what he needed for Blaine to say. He had been thinking about it since they locked the Hummel-Hudson house.

"I'm ready" Kurt replied as the engine started again. Blaine parked the car in his garage and quickly got out in order to open Kurt's door for him.

"_Aaaaand_ we are back to dapper!" Kurt said laughing while he took his boyfriend's hand.

They walked to the main entrance hand by hand. Blaine opened the door and they were welcomed with balloons and garlands everywhere. Rachel had put so much effort on this silly thing. "Celebrating a house's birthday… pff… it's so Rachel to spend time in this stupid things… stop Kurt, maybe you should try to be the one to make the first move. You owe it to Blaine". With that, he smiled and crossed the over-decorated door frame.

Blaine took his coat and hung it in the closet, together with his scarf. As Kurt turned around to join Blaine's dads, he saw her. And she saw him.

"Rachel"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** We meet again. Cliff-hanger. You hate me I know it. Anyway, I hope you all liked the scene :) I tried to do my best as I lack any sort of experience in this area. If any of you felt offended or didn't like this, please PM me or review so I can change or add something to the story. I like how many of you through your reviews or messages were brave enough to ask me to add some stuff to the story, I really appreciate it and I think this fic can be better if you from time to time, give me some ideas you would like to see in it!

I'll just shut up. We shall meet again soon! I won't promise any estimated date for the next upload, but as soon as I make some time for me, I will use it for this. Love you guys, thanks for staying tuned! Xx

Mora

P.S: I changed the rating in order to have a wider range of permissions to write freely! :)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Have you ever heard of writer's block? Well add to that: two trips abroad, tons and tons of homework, boy trouble, and well, add a little bit more of homework and that's what my life's been since I last wrote. I didn't upload in more than 6 months and _I'm terribly, awfully, thoroughly sorry_. I should've at least made an author's note or something. Anyway, here's the new chapter and please don't kill me. Thanks for putting up with this and for staying tuned! There's more Klaine to come, don't worry!

Disclaimer: Now that I think about it, I've never done this. So.. Glee is not of my property nor any of the characters that appear so far! (What would I do if I owned Glee!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

He hadn't seen the petit brunette for a long time. Yes she had been around his house from time to time, but since Finn and she had taken some time out of the relationship, Kurt had, fortunately, not met her by chance in his house. He actually planned everything in order not to find Rachel around.

"Kurt" she replied, standing up with her shoulders thrown back and her cocky smile. "It's been long since we last saw each other. How are things?"

As Kurt was about to answer, he felt a tight grip form in his hand. Blaine grabbed his hand and held it to his chest. "Things have been… actually really great" he replied staring lovingly at his boyfriend and without losing Blaine's hand he looked at his best friend and said: "They would've been greater if you had been around".

Rachel started sobbing and she almost tackled Kurt in a bear hug. Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and hugged her back. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I've been an idiot, I'm sorry. God, I missed you! I missed your cologne too!"

They all laughed at Rachel's last remark and Kurt quietly said: "Can I have some time alone with Rachel please?" Leroy and Hiram didn't hesitate and quickly left the room. Blaine stood there, not knowing whether Kurt wanted him to be there. "I'm not going to kill him Blaine, he IS my best friend after all, so you can leave, hush hush out the door" she said mockingly pretending Blaine was a puppy.

"Go honey, go" Kurt said. The curly haired boy left the room, not without first giving Kurt a little peck in the lips.

* * *

><p>"Oh, so we are in the 'Honey' part of the relationship?" Rachel said as she got two glasses out of the counter to pour some water in. "You two seem… happy"<p>

"We are. I know I am. I-" he took some time to think straight before saying: "I'm sorry Rachel, for not telling you, for not swallowing my pride and facing the elephant in the room. I should've told you the minute I found out I was in love with B-"

"YOU ARE IN LOVE?!" Rachel practically choked and started coughing.

"Oh my god Rachel! Stop spitting water, here take this" Kurt said as he handed her a napkin. Rachel was such a drama queen, but he loved her.

"_MY LITTLE BROTHER IS IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND_. What do you say huh?"

"First, he's not your_ little brother_, you are twins. And yes, we are in love". Wow, they were in love. Kurt finally got around the idea of having a boyfriend, but they were actually in love. "I hope you are okay with this" Kurt didn't ask.

"I am. At first I was resilient, because you are my best friend and Blaine's got a past. A past I don't know if you've heard of and I certainly didn't think you needed more of that in your life, with the whole Karosfsky thing and stuff. I know you remember little Blaine, with his bowties and super hero costumes, but I lived through Blaine's teenage years, and I… I'm not one to tell you this Kurt, you should talk to him."

"What are you talking about Rachel? What past? For crying out loud, I had a crush on my step-brother… that's one past I'd like to forget."

"Sweet Jesus! Remember when you were crushing on Finn.. oh that's something that's surely going into a video for your bachelor party!" suddenly, Rachel's eyes were gloomy. "Have you heard of Finn?"

"I only saw him once this weekend. I spent most of the day with Blaine. He said he was staying at Puck's or something. What happened with him?" Kurt asked, seriously concerned about his best friend and his step-brother.

"We are not meant to be I guess? I love him. I really do. But we are just not made for each other, take Mike and Tina for example, they are clearly built to work out, whenever they fight one of them knows he or she messed up so they get a grip and talk about it. Finn won't. We've got a problem, let's solve it! He can't expect me to bring up the subject whenever we are fighting. So, I decided I needed time" Kurt patted her in the shoulder. "I thought we had a shot, you know?"

"Hey Rachel, you asked for time, you are not breaking up… right?" Kurt asked, knowing deep inside that nor Rachel nor Finn were planning of getting back together after this pause.

"I won't ask him to get back together. He didn't even glanced at me when we parted ways a two days ago. I went over to get my things… he could've at least asked to keep one of our pictures or something! He's not going to fight for what we had, and don't try to tell me otherwise, we both know Finn. He just doesn't believe in fighting… for anything."

"He fought against me for a waffle… does that count?" Kurt managed to release a chuckle from Rachel. "He fought against me for one too, until I told him they were vegan. He quickly dropped it on my plate" Rachel said, now a smile adorning her face.

Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket.

**(12:53) Is it safe for us to enter the kitchen?- B**

_(12:53) Yes, Blaine. You may enter.- K_

As soon as he hit send, Blaine was at the doorstep. "_Hello terrestrials_" and he proceeded to salute them in the Star Trek style. He was such a dork. "But he's my dork" Kurt thought as Blaine joined his side. "Are we ever going to get this party started?" Blaine said.

"Do you always have to quote P!nk?" Rachel asked while Leroy and Hiram choked on their laughter.

"Rachel's got a point, B. What was it you said this morning when you were about to shower? Blow me one last kiss?"

"I'm pretty sure he just said Blow me" Rachel said, getting a yell from both his brother and Kurt. Old Rachel was back and Kurt couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>The house's party was a total success. Not only did Rachel sang her heart out every time it was her turn, but she also let her dads sing. "Something to remember" Blaine thought.<p>

They made a stop at Puck's house to pick up Finn and they headed over to Kurt's. As soon as the engine stopped, Finn only said a "thanks dude" and got out of the car as fast as he could. He had clearly sensed Kurt's and Blaine's need to have some alone time by the way they were looking at each other.

"Thank you" Kurt said, looking straight at his boyfriend's eyes. "Thank you for convincing me to come. I had an excellent time and I got to talk with Rachel, which really helped me. I needed a friend; I needed her back in my life"

"There's no need to thank me, Kurt. I'm glad you came by and I wouldn't have had it any other way. You are my boyfriend and even though we've been aboard this ship for almost a month only, I feel like we can swim through whatever life throws at us. I believe in us"

Kurt felt like crying. So he did. "I love you, Blaine Warbler" he managed to say between sobs that were calmed by Blaine's perfect lips against his.

Suddenly the kiss started to heat up. Hands were searching for skin, tongues were searching for space and they just needed to be closer. "Damn the guy who invented seat belts!" Blaine thought as he tried to move towards Kurt in the little space that was left between them. Blaine was about to give up and try to cool it down until Kurt released a moan or a grunt or something but Blaine couldn't really come up with a word. It was a mix of things; if Blaine had had a thermometer near it would've exploded. "Oh Kurt… the things you do to me" he thought… or had he said it out loud?

"Same here, baby, same here" Kurt said, confirming Blaine's doubts.

Blue eyes found hazel ones, and they kept kissing while looking at each other, it was so intense, but the lack of friction was killing both.

"I-I- oh god, we should… we should- stop." Kurt said between moans and kisses. "God knows I don't want to but—mpgh Blaine!" Kurt was quickly cut by a pair of lips kissing his, more like biting his lower lip. Blaine knew he could only come with the sounds Kurt was eliciting but it wouldn't feel right. Doing this? In a car? In the front of Kurt's house? THE FRONT OF KURT'S HOUSE! Burt was merely steps from them, what if they get caught?

"Yes, we should—ehm we should stop". They broke apart, sweetly but too quickly for Kurt's liking.

"Oh, okay" Kurt responded, rather disappointed. "Stop it, wasn't it what you want it?" he thought to himself. "It was what was right to do, not what I wanted". He's inner fight came to a halt when he heard Blaine's door close and his opening. "Do you want to come over? I know it's rather late, but I know my dad wouldn't mind."

"I should head home, love. I want to spend some time with my family before we go back to school tomorrow. I'll pick you up for lunch and we can go from there straight to Dalton and have Sunday afternoon to ourselves, alright?" He said, accompanying Kurt to his doorstep, just like in those cheesy old movies.

" Alright!" he kissed Blaine lovingly on the lips before taking his keys out and starting to unlock the door.

"I love you Kurt!" he said almost reaching for his door. Kurt turned around and looked at him. "I love you too, Blaine". Blaine couldn't hold it any longer so he ran the few steps that separated them and planted a hot, feverish kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Good night, Kurt"

"Drive safely" kiss "text me" kiss "as soon" kiss "as you" kiss "get home" kiss. "Good night to you too baby".

"Oh god, you are so beautiful. I adore you" he kissed Kurt one more time and he rushed to his car. He waited for Kurt to be inside his house before he drove away, not without whispering softly into his car "I miss you already".

* * *

><p>As soon as he was inside the house he found Burt sitting at the couch, watching a rerun of Cops, while Carole was setting the table.<p>

"Hey kiddo, thought we were never getting you back!" Burt joked as he half hugged Kurt. "From the smile in your lips I can tell you had a nice time!"

"It was great to see Blaine's dads. And Rachel"

"How was everything with her? Did she give you a hard time?"

"No Dad, it was actually… amazing. We got to talk and we forgave each other, I admitted that I shouldn't have been such a drama queen and she knew she had been unfair to us. So we are back to Kurt and Rachel. Or Hummelberry as Puck used to call us."

"I'm glad. I knew I raised a gentleman and I knew you were going to get her back. I'm proud of you Kurt. Now I'll be even prouder if you help Carole set the table."

"What about Finn? Doesn't he get to do something?" Kurt whined. His dad always asked him to do house chores but not Finn.

"If Finn sets the table we'll all be eating with two forks and zero knives"

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Finn yelled from his room. Carole laughed and so did Kurt.

"Let me get my stuff downstairs and I'll GLADLY help you Carole" he smirked at his dad and went to his room.

He hung his coat and changed his tight jeans for a pair of sweat pants and a matching shirt. His phone vibrated a couple of times. Three. Four. Five.

**(06:59) I'm in my living room- B**

**(06:59) I'm going up the stairs- B**

**(07:00) I'm sitting on my bed- B**

**(07:02) I changed my clothes. Harry Potter pjs are nicer. - B**

**(07:02) I did all those things thinking about you (and tumbling through stuff because I was texting lol). Thinking about how much I love your smile, the way your hips move when you walk, the way your ears move whenever you laugh, your tiny little freckles, your nails and how incredibly amazing my name sounds said by you. I love YOU.- B**

**(07:04) By the way, you owe me a lamp. I broke mine. Xxxx- B**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: Someone should seriously come up with a word even bigger than "Sorry" to try to describe how I feel right now. I've got no excuses for my behaviour (I actually do but they aren't enough to justify myself). I updated for the last time in November 2012 I'M THE LOUSIEST WRITER IN THE ENTIRE FANDOM. The truth is that seeing as I had so few reviews I had decided to end it and stop updating. But then I thought about those 20 reviews and why should I stop writing? You guys were asking me to keep on writing so I did. I'm not entirely proud of this chapter but I promise (pinky promise!) that I'll bring a better and longer Chapter 19. For now, enjoy this little filler but not-so-much chapter. Thank you for staying tuned and BIG thank you for the ones who kept on putting this story on Alert or Favorite! Appreciated much :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18<span>**

Kurt had been waking up with a smile for the last month and a half. "Strange" he thought as he opened his eyes, yet with another smile. He lay in bed, absorbing the sunlight that was streaming through his window. Bob Dylan's "New Morning" started playing in his head as he thought about the recent events. Things with Blaine were absolutely _perfect,_ (he gave himself some time to think about _particular_ things that Blaine did that made him feel how he felt); Dalton was magnificent, despite how much he missed his dad, he really liked the idea of going to a boarding school, plus the guys were all he could've asked for; he had talked to Rachel and they had worked things out… but there was something that was bothering him. At first he thought it was something physical so he tried looking for a more comfortable position on his bed, then he thought the blinds were too opened so he quickly went and closed them a bit.

He still was feeling uncomfortable so he went onto thinking again, and that's when it struck him.

_Blaine's got a past. A past I don't know if you've heard of and I certainly didn't think you needed more of that in your life, with the whole Karofsky thing and stuff, I know you remember little Blaine, with his bowties and superhero costumes, but I lived through Blaine's teenage years, and I… I'm not one to tell you this Kurt, you should talk to him. _

Rachel's words were literally breaking his brain, his heart, his everything. _Blaine's got a past._ What was that past Blaine hadn't told him about? Yes he had known Blaine since they were 3 years old, but he stopped seeing him when they were about 10, it had been a long time. He had to talk to Blaine, ask him about this… the question was: how? He couldn't approach him and go: "oh hey Blaine tell me all about your horrible past!" No. They were meeting in a couple of hours for lunch; he would talk to him there. Yes he would. "Yes I will"

_(10:36) Hey you- K_

**(10:38) Hey starenger- B**

_(10:40) I woke you up, didn't I?- K_

**(10:45) Kinda, but don't wurry. I love being woken up by u. I'd rather haveu here w/me but life is life. Good morning, Kurt- B**

_(10:47) Good morning to you too! Are you still in for lunch? I can always have my dad take me to Dalton if you wish to spend more time with your dads.- K_

**(10:50) No way in hell! I'm more than in for lunch. Pick u up in 1 hour k?- B**

_(10:52) Great, can't wait! I'll bring my stuff so we can head down to Dalton as soon as we finish. Love you. Oh and Blaine? Do you trust me?- K_

**(10:55) Where is that coming from? Of course I trust you, is something wrong? I love you too, hon- B**

_(10:57) Nothing, nothing, just checking. See you in a while, love you- K_

* * *

><p>Blaine rang the Hummel-Hudson household's bell as he arranged his bowtie. They were in the middle of October, the weather was rather chilly therefore he was wearing skinny black jeans, a grey shirt that hugged his body in all the right places, his favourite red bowtie and a red cardigan.<p>

Burt opened the door.

"Hi Blaine! Kurt will be ready in a minute. Do you want to wait inside?"

"Oh, hi Mr. Hummel! Yes, if that's not too much thank you" he said entering the living room. The first time he had come to Kurt's new house he got his feeling of coziness and familiarity he didn't usually get. He felt like _home_. Of course his dads were _spectacular_ and if it weren't for them, Rachel and him would be in foster care or worse… the streets. But he always felt like he was missing something. He had tried to reach his real mom and dad, but Rachel was against it. She said that _when life gives you lemons_… and she just ended the phrase there. Blaine never quite understood the whole meaning but he wouldn't go behind his sister's back on such a matter. Yes, he had dated Kurt and Rachel hadn't found out but that surely hadn't ended up well; he thought about all this as he, for like the 100th time, looked over Kurt's family pictures. They seemed happy; even the one where Kurt was alone with his dad. "It must be a recent one" he thought as he paid special attention to Kurt's dimples.

He had indeed been thinking about trying to find his family. Should he do it? Would he find what he was looking for or something completely different? He should ask Kurt, he would advice him on what to do.

He raised his gaze as he heard footsteps and caught a glimpse of a figure walking towards him. He let the photo down and was not surprised to find a pair of arms grabbing him from behind and wrapping him into a tight hug.

"I've missed you!" Kurt cried as he kissed Blaine chastely on the lips

"I missed you too and I also miss my lamp". Kurt half frowned and nudged Blaine on the ribs. He knew if he kept pushing the subject Kurt would eventually end up buying him a lamp.

"Are you guys joining us for lunch?" Carole asked from the kitchen.

"Hi, Mrs. Hummel! And no, thank you, we are grabbing a bite near Westerville".

Blaine answered before Kurt could even open his mouth. "But again, thank you. We'll be sure to stay next time!" and he smiled with that charming smile that would surely make him win a presidential race without even trying.

They walked out of the house hand by hand and went to Blaine's car. "Do you want to eat somewhere special?" Blaine asked as he opened Kurt's passenger door.

"It's the same, if you want we can go to that little Italian place two miles from Dalton. It seemed like a cute restaurant" Kurt said with a huge smile.

"With that smile, I'm entirely convinced. What's with you this morning?" Blaine said as he buckled his seat-belt. "You appear to be utterly happy. Any particular situation… or is there a guy messing with your mood?"

Kurt heart-out laughed. "Only this guy I met at school, a singer and _total_ nerd, but has not only messed my mood but completely stole my heart"

"Thank you"

"You are… welcome? Why are you thanking me?" Kurt said as he set the radio on their favorite broadcast station.

"What you said… it means a lot to me, Kurt. I've been meaning to talk to you about some stuff and with just those words; I know I can trust you with anything"

They both remained quiet for a while. It was as if Blaine was reading Kurt's mind.

"We'll talk in the restaurant, what do you think?" Blaine smiled but it never reached his eyes, which were focused on the road ahead.

Kurt smiled in return.

"Now, tell me _all_ about this boy who's driving you crazy".

* * *

><p>Blaine opened Kurt's door, always a gentleman. They were indeed in the restaurant Kurt had suggested, <em>Per Le Amore.<em> He had passed it on his way to Dalton once and always forgot to tell Blaine about it; he knew his boyfriend would love it.

They sat on a table for two in the far corner of the restaurant, lit only by candles. They browsed the menu and went for bruschettas with a side of a garden salad.

It hadn't passed a second after they handed over the menus that Blaine took Kurt's hand in his.

"This was a wonderful weekend, Kurt. I only have you to thank" Blaine's eyes were glassy.

"Likewise, my love" Kurt responded as he kissed Blaine's hand lovingly. They stared at each other until the waitress came with their drinks.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kurt asked.

"I've been… well I-I-… I don't know how to say this. I've been trying to get in contact with my family. Actually, not trying but thinking about that. Rachel has been against it since I first suggested the idea. Don't get me wrong here, I love my dads, I'd be nothing without them but… I've been having this feeling of _emptiness_, you know? Like—"

"Like something's missing?" Blaine nodded. "I know. I get that feeling too, except I'll no longer fill that empty space. Yes, Carole's great but I still miss my mom" Kurt sipped some of his diet coke. "I completely understand what's going on inside your head baby, but, can I give you some advice?"

"Please do, I'm at a loss here"

"Talk to your dads but _mainly_ talk to Rachel. She doesn't deserve you going behind her back or doing something that could also influence her life. Don't do anything that could attempt your relationship with either one of them" he cleared his voice and took Blaine's hand in his "I'm _always_ beside you Blaine, whatever you decide and we will do this together. I want to help you."

Suddenly, Blaine felt tears falling from his eyes. _Dammit, how lucky was he?_ He got up and kissed Kurt, not caring if someone was looking. He heard some coughs and felt cold stares in his back but it wasn't anything different from the treatment he had on his previous school. Kurt ended the kiss just to catch a breath and stared at Blaine.

"You are so crazy Blaine and that's why I love you" he pecked him on the lips and patted him on the back just as the waitress was arriving with their food.

They ate in a comfortable silence.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked while cleaning his mouth with a napkin. "I've had this on my mind since I went to your house yesterday and I talked to Rachel and-and-and I really need to know"

All of the sudden, they both tensed at Kurt's words.

"Of course you can ask me, anything you want. Should I be worried?" Blaine asked staring blankly at his salad.

"It's probably something stupid and you'll be able to clarify everything but I-I was talking with Rachel and she said something like _"It's not for me to tell but Blaine's got a past"_ and I just thought that—" Blaine's fork fell hardly against his plate making a disturbing acute sound. Kurt found Blaine's eyes and taking his hand in his again as he always did whenever he needed to convey something more than words, he asked. "What does she mean by that, Blaine? What happened in the past?"

Kurt felt his hand turn colder as Blaine had sharply took his warm hand away and exited the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ouch! Cliff-hanger! I couldn't help myself. Next chapter we'll peek at Blaine's past and I'll might even add some klaine fluff which is always needed!

By the way, two things and I'm out of your hair.

One, TODAY'S FEBRUARY 5TH SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARREN CRISS! You precious little goofball we all love you !

Two, if you are a Crisscolfer shipper go check my Crisscolfer one-shot called Awake My Soul here in fanfiction . I'll be posting a multichaptered Crisscolfer story called Surrender probably not here because it would get erased but somewhere. Keep you posted!

Reviews are appreciated in fact, they are encouraged! Either way, thanks for your support!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Yay! Earlier update! Actual A/N at the bottom! Please read!

**Trigger warnings: talks about self-harm**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor none of the fictional characters that appear here. I DO OWN MARTIN AND I LOVE HER. YES IT'S A HER AND YOU ARE GOING TO LOVER HER OKAY BYE.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Blaine had been spoiled by his two dads since he can remember. He got _every_ new toy that arrived to Toys R Us; _every_ puppy he fell in love with at the pet store; _every_ bowtie but never more than Rachel. She got everything she wanted and she had never been too grateful for those things. He remembered when they were about 13 and Blaine had come home for the spring break. Rachel had been insisting that they should take advantage of that and go to European Disney World. When Leroy and Hiram started checking their savings and "to-pay" bills they noticed that they were a little bit delayed with the payments on their new house so they let the children know that Disney was a no go. Rachel cried for almost 2 days straight, stating that she had been _deceived_ and that Disney was her dream world. Blaine didn't know how she did that: she cried in the bathroom, in her room, while showering, while eating. The Berrys didn't know what to do with her so they decided that they would cut some money from here and there. One afternoon they came home with four two-way-tickets to Paris, France.

The funny thing was that, even though Blaine had been longing to _finally_ meet his favorite characters and had a blast while doing it, he couldn't help but wonder where his daddies had gotten the money from.

It all came to him the last Sunday of spring break; he was packing his bag to take to Dalton, adding his karate equipment, when his dads came from behind him.

"Blaine, you can't go to karate anymore sweetie" Leroy said in a soft but low voice.

"What? Why?" Blaine asked, his gestures sharpening. "I'm supposed to be there every Tuesday, we are going to a tournament"

"You know how we all wanted to go to Disney World?" Blaine nodded. "Well Papa and I had to get rid of a couple of our memberships to a few places and we also… we couldn't pay for your classes any longer if we wanted to go on the trip, keep your Dalton quota and still live in this neighborhood".

Blaine kept silent.

"What did you take away from Rachel?" Leroy and Hiram exchanged some apologetic looks as Blaine finished packing up. "I guess _nothing._ It's okay anyway, I wasn't really enjoying it". He took his bags and went downstairs.

His dads knew that Blaine's favorite activity was karate and still they did nothing to give it back to him.

* * *

><p>He didn't quite remember which his first memory was; he did recall being very close to Rachel when they were younger. Every time he started thinking about the past this one image would always pop up inside his mind: Rachel and him being carried by an olive-skinned woman who had Rachel's same nose and Blaine's hazel eyes. The first time this had happened he was 8; he told his dads about this and they both took their children and told them they were adopted. Rachel started asking tons of questions, most of them related to their mother's beauty or if she could sing or whether she was a celebrity or a mermaid. Blaine remained silent for the entire conversation, which didn't pass as usual for his dads.<p>

Leroy asked Rachel to help him cook dinner for that night. She obliged and Blaine was left alone with Hiram.

"Do you have any questions, Blaine?"

Blaine was deep in thought. "Can I tell Kurt about this?" he blurted.

"Of course you can, it's no secret sweetheart and nothing to be ashamed of". Blaine sighed in relief. All of the sudden his features had changed from lost to inquiring. But he never dared ask who his mother was or whether she was al-… he couldn't fathom the thought.

Witnessing Blaine's struggle, Hiram spoke.

"Blaine, there's something I want you to never forget, no matter what life throws at you, no matter what anybody says you are our son, and we love you just as much as if you had mine or Leroy's genes. You are an Anderson-Berry and that will _never _change" Blaine hugged his dad with tears in his eyes.

"I know daddy, I know. Can I call Kurt before dinner time?"

"Make it a quick call, sweetie, the Hummel's might be having dinner"

Blaine practically ran to the phone and dialed Kurt's phone which was written down in a notepad with little hearts all around it. Kurt and him were probably the only boys of their grade that knew how to use the phone _properly_ and were allowed to call each other.

He waited until a grown man's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Hummel. This is Blaine, Blaine Anderson-Berry. I'm a friend of Kurt's. I wanted to talk to him, I need to tell him this _super_ secret and my daddy let me use the phone really quick before dinner but he said you might be eating and I hope that's a good dinner you are having because whenever my daddy cooks it tastes _awesome,_ but when Papa does it it's not as tasty—"

"Blaine! Are you giving any trouble? Just speak to Kurt, honey!" his daddy yelled from the kitchen.

"Blaine? Hi, yes I will let you talk to Kurt and nope, we weren't having dinner yet bud. Say hi to your folks for me, will ya?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you very _very very very_ much" he giggled as he waited for Kurt to appear at the other end of the line.

Leroy appeared from behind him and gestured for him to hurry up; the veggie lasagna they had made wasn't getting any warmer.

"Blainey?" a sweet, angelical, small voice said.

"Yes, Kurtsy. Hi!" Blaine couldn't help but wonder why he was so excited exactly. Probably he just loved his best friend too much and that's what best friends did. "I'm so happy you got on the phone! I need to tell you this _super_ secret but according to my daddy it's not that super but… I don't want anyone else to know. I'll explain to you everything better tomorrow when we meet at the park"

"What is it Blainey? I promise I won't tell anyone! Wait, can I tell Mr. Cellophane? You know I tell him everything" Mr. Cellophane was Kurt's stuffed unicorn his mom had gotten him when he turned 6.

"Okay you can tell Mr. Cellophane but that's it! Okay here it goes…" He drew in a heavy sigh and continued. Why was this so hard? He shouldn't feel this… ashamed. His daddy had said that he was like any other boy. "I'm _a-a-dopted_" he whispered.

"Adopted?" Kurt asked. "What is that?"

"My daddy told me it is when someone can't have babies or they want to get a new one so they go to these places where all the babies are stored and you get to choose one and you can take him home and they become your children. He also explained to me something called _sarrate or surrete_, I can't remember but it was also with babies and _mommies_ and stuff-"

"_Mummies_!?" Kurt screamed at the phone.

"No, Kurtsy, not a _mummy,_ a _mommy_. A mom." Blaine explained to his best friend. He loved Kurt _so much_ and he always hoped that would never change.

"Oh, you scared me Blainey. You wouldn't look pretty all wrapped up in toilet paper" they both laughed until Blaine heard at the other end of the line a deep voice asking Kurt to please set the table once he was finished. "I need to go Blainey, my dad is asking for my help. My mom's really sick so I'm the only one here to help. I don't mind though, I like doing stuff and singing to my mommy"

"Oh, I have to go too. See you tomorrow at the park, Kurtsy. I love you very much!"

"I love you too Blainey! Oh! Tomorrow I get to play Ariel and you get to play Eric!"

"It's not fair! You were Ariel the last time" he pouted but inside he preferred being Eric because he got to say nice stuff to Kurt. "Okay, I'll let you be Ariel because your mermaid tail is better than mine. Bye Kurtsy!"

"Bye Blainey, I love you".

The line went numb and Blaine hung the phone. He went to the table and had dinner with his family.

Leroy raised his glass and spoke to the entire table.

"Here's to us! Here's to the Anderson-Berry family. Here's to the love we've got for one another. Let's thank God above for putting you" he signaled to Blaine and Rachel "two in our way. We love you with all our hearts!"

They met their glasses halfway and cheered. However, Blaine's mind was elsewhere.

_Family._

Suddenly 8-year-old Blaine felt as if he had been punched in the face and splashed with ice-cold water all at the same time.

He had had a family before; a mom and a dad; someone with similar features and probably the same curly hair. He loved his daddies with everything he was but he couldn't help but wonder what had crossed those unknown people's mind when they decided to abandon Rachel and Blaine.

He shivered at the thought of abandonment as he found that olive-skinned woman and her hazel eyes staring back at him behind his eyes.

* * *

><p>Blaine decided he wanted to transfer to Dalton as soon as he found out he was gay. Well, he didn't actually <em>found out<em>. He already knew, but he came to terms with it one day in his room.

Rachel and Kurt were playing outside as they always did, except this time without Blaine. It had been a couple of months since they'd last had a tea party or played with dolls. Suddenly Blaine wanted to play his guitar, draw, read and just be on his own.

It wasn't as if he didn't like spending time with Rachel. He did; she was his sister.

The problem wasn't Rachel, it was Kurt. He loved Kurt; like _really really loved_ Kurt.

When they were younger they would hold hands and pretend as if they were married but never did Blaine thought that maybe that's what he wanted for real: to be able to hold hands with Kurt throughout _eternity_. He would stay up till late just thinking of _who he was, who he liked, who he loved._ Kurt would be the first face to pop up in his head as he thought of the possibility of becoming like his dad.

As Blaine watched Rachel sitting her dolls at the little table for their tea-party he noticed Kurt was nowhere to be seen, until he heard a soft knuckling against his door.

"Blaine, can I talk to you?" Kurt asked slightly opening the door, poking his head.

"Yes, Kurt, sit here" Blaine said pointing at the chair beside him. His room had changed a _lot _since the last time Kurt had been there. He still kept some Disney posters but his room was not as bright as it used to be. Maybe it wasn't the room per se, maybe it was Blaine.

"Are you mad at me? Because you don't want to play wit us anymore, and I know you like Disney movies more than playing with dolls, but we can watch them together, all three of us. I really like being your friend, Blaine and—"

"This is it" Blaine thought. "I need to get this out of my chest. I want for him to know, maybe he can tell and ask for advice? ... But what if he doesn't love me anymore?" he was having such a dilemma although he had spoken with his dad about this. Leroy and Hiram had explained to him and her sister what being a homosexual was and that they were exactly like any other human being: equal.

"I can trust Kurt, I know I can" he kept on thinking as he built up a good amount of courage and spoke up.

"I like boys, Kurt… in the way I'm supposed to like girls" Blaine blurted, lowering his gaze to the floor, ashamed. After what felt like forever he lifted his eyes to meet Kurt's which were full of awareness and fear.

"I—"

And with that he never saw Kurt _again_.

So transferring to Dalton wouldn't be that difficult after all. He had no reason left to go to McKinley. Kurt would probably tell everyone what Blaine had said and everyone would make fun of him and call him names he sometimes heard people call his daddy at the supermarket.

That night he came out to his dads and Rachel and made Rachel promise he wouldn't say a thing to anyone, not even to Kurt. She was still crying because her tea-party had been ruined by Kurt's abrupt exit.

He also made her promise she wouldn't tell anyone where he was going to school to. Not even Kurt; _especially not Kurt_.

Blaine's heart had been broken for the first time at the young age of 10 by the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He decided that day he wouldn't have to deal with that anymore. He would tell no one he was gay.

* * *

><p>The first years at Dalton weren't as difficult as he thought they would be. He had made friends and made it to the School's Show Choir, The Warblers. He really enjoyed singing and he was very good at it so he made all the effort he could to nail every song to perfection and try to win every competition possible. No one never asked him if he was gay or not; <em>no one really cared<em>.

Until one night, the exact night before his 15th birthday, the Warblers had decided to make this little get together with the girls from their sister school Crawford Country's show choir. The party took place at the Warblers' common room and they had every type of drink, food or activities they wanted. They had hired a DJ and they were still amazed as to _how_ their prefect had let them host this party.

"It's Anderson's birthday! Of course I would let you throw a party!" Marius, the prefect, explained as he passed his hand through Blaine's hair, incapable of feeling anything more than a thick layer of gel. "Will you please lose the gel someday Anderson? I sure hope your wife will be allergic to that _thing_ so we can release you from that misery!" they all laughed at unison but Blaine hinged a little at the thought of him having a wife.

The girls arrived at the common room at about 10pm and each of the Warblers had already exchanged stares and flirty looks with at least one girl; each Warbler except one, Blaine.

Not that there wasn't any girl interested because as far as he could remember two girls had cornered him on his way to the toilet and asked if he wanted to dance. He excused himself quickly saying he really needed to hit the john and waved them off. He couldn't stop thinking about actually dancing with them, getting to feel them close to him and see what it was like.

There was this girl who was pretty: even if you weren't straight you could tell she had really breathtaking features.

He inhaled deeply, exhaled and built up enough courage to go talk to her.

Her name was _Martin_. He laughed a bit when she said that was her name because that is usually a boy's name. Apparently her parents were really exotic people and had decided on that name. _Martin._ He could get used to her name but he couldn't shrug away how sad and ridiculous it was that her name was a boy's one. They talked a lot, she was certainly an interesting girl.

That _talking a lot turned_ out to _exchange numbers_ and then _having dates_. One weekend he decided he would take Martin with him to his house so he could meet his parents and Rachel.

Leroy and Hiram Berry both gasped when at their front door stood their son, Blaine, holding hands with a girl. A girl named Martin. They tried to find Blaine's eyes but he kept looking anywhere but them. They were formally introduced and had dinner. Martin was a really nice girl but neither Leroy nor Hiram could believe this was actually happening.

Rachel took her to her room so she could show Martin her collection of tiaras and some new shoes she had gotten for her birthday. Blaine and his dads were left alone in the living room.

"I know what you are going to say, but—"

"What is this Blaine?" Hiram asked as Leroy put his hand on his husband's shoulder. "Don't try to calm me down Leroy" he said as he shimmied away of his husband's caressing. "This is Martin? Were you ever going to clarify Martin was a _she_?"

"What is the problem anyway? We met at a party and I really like her! _You_… from all people… to judge me? I can't believe it!"

"We are not judging you Blaine, but the last time we talked about this you were pretty sure you were g—"

"Don't say it! She might hear us" Blaine breathed heavily and kept quiet. Analyzing his dads faces he knew he wouldn't be able to hide the truth from them any longer. "Alright, okay, I'm still gay. _I think_. I don't know, I haven't even kissed her. Everyone's approving of my relationship with her at Dalton. It's easier that way" Anyone would be able to tell how much in pain Blaine was just by the sound of his defeated voice.

"Honey, you can't always _choose the easy way of things_ because mostly that's not the better good, it's the worse. Neither of us have a problem with you being straight, gay, purple or a dinosaur, we will love you for who you are. But listen to me buddy, you need to try to sort this out because you can't just use her as an experiment. Yes, maybe you kiss her. Yes, maybe you like it. But think again about what made you think you were gay at the first place."

At that very same moment, blue eyes were all Blaine could see inside his mind. Kurt. Kurt Hummel. How much damage had that boy made to his mind, to his heart?

"I know, dads. I know" Blaine couldn't hold this any longer. It wasn't as if this was the first time he was struggling with who he was. It had been that way since he was 8, it only got worse when he found out he was gay. It was every night before he went to sleep, wishing on a star to show him the right path or at least throw him a bone or _something_. If only his dads knew how many times Blaine had thought about ending his life, about ending this _thing_ he was being put through.

"We know you'll do the best for you, Blaine. We trust you. I'm sorry I got so nervous before. You know the same happened to me and I suffered so much. Of course I was gay! I couldn't help staring at your dad's ass the entire day when we were studying together" the three of them laughed. Blaine was embraced by a hug from both of his dads as Martin and Rachel descended from her room.

"Of course Martin you can meet Kurt, he is my best friend. He used to be best friends with Blaine but…" Rachel looked up and found Blaine's dark eyes. "but I guess they parted ways, you know how teenage boys are!" they giggled and Blaine called it a night.

Martin said goodbye to the Anderson –Berry's and thanked them for their invitation. Blaine would take her to her house which was just a couple of blocks down his street.

As they were walking, Martin intertwined their fingers and looked at Blaine as they stopped in their tracks.

Suddenly all Blaine could feel were lips, lips everywhere. "Wow, Martin's an experienced girl" he thought as Martin skillfully kissed her way to Blaine's neck.

"Martin" he whispered trying to back up without hurting her feelings. "Martin, _hold it_" he repeated.

She stopped her ministrations and raised her big green eyes to Blaine's. "What's wrong? Don't you like this?" she said as she kissed him again.

"Yes, I do. But I don't think we should… do this"

"What do you mean, Blaine? You just said you liked it" Martin said backing away from him, completely confused.

"I do like it, the thing is… shit why is everything so hard to explain?!" Blaine asked no one.

"Do you like someone else?"

"What? No!" Blaine immediately replied, still trying to figure a way to get away from this without having to come out to her. All at once he remembered his father's words: "you can't always choose the easy way of things because mostly that's not the better good, it's the worse"

"I can't do this because—because—" he breathed and thought "this has to be like when you take a band aid off, the quicker you do it the quicker the pain fades away"

"_I'mgay" _

Martin seemed relieved which startled Blaine. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh _thank jesus_ Blaine! I thought I had suddenly turned into a lousy kisser because I wasn't feeling anything when we kissed and I thought I was losing my touch!" she laughed and it was like a fresh air.

"You are not mad?" he asked shyly.

"Of course I'm not! OH MY GOD now we can be like these best friends and we can go shopping and stuff" she cleared her voice and got a bit more serious "I'm sorry you felt you couldn't tell me sooner. I'm here for you, Blaine!" she said and pecked him on the lips. "We can still keep on doing that, it's fun. But _no funny business mister okay_?"

They both laughed again. Martin was a gift from heaven and he was surely in need of some help.

He walked her to her house and she grabbed Blaine from by the wrists, just to drag him closer to her. He flinched in response and hid his hands inside his pockets.

"What is it Blaine?" she asked trying to get near him. He just kept walking backwards till he hit his back with a parked bike. "Blaine Devon Anderson-Berry show me your hands _right now_!" she ordered.

Blaine had never been so scared in his life. He had been so sly and astute; he had been able to hide all those scars for what… 2 years? 3? And now just because she was trying to do a good gesture all his façade would fall apart.

He took his hands out of his pockets and showed them to her. She quickly undid the buttons on the shirt and gasped audibly when she found some white scars, some pink ones and others that were _too red_ for her liking.

"Why have you been doing this to yourself, Blaine? Why?" she asked more rhetorically rather than addressing the question directly to Blaine. "Why can't you just accept who you are and deal with the world the same way we all do?"

"It's easy for you to say! I'm _terrorized_ Martin. I don't know who I am, I don't know where I come from, I don't know whether I like girls or boys, something so primal as that! I just don't want to deal with this any longer"

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. I really am, for not being able to help you with this. I wish there was an easy way to end this, but taking your life isn't one! Do you think hurting yourself is taking the short cut? Have you ever taken into account how sad your dads would be, or Rachel? Or me?" she said, with tears in her eyes.

Wow. He had never seen anyone cry for him. It gave him a sense of utility, as if he was for once meaningful for someone or at least useful.

He wrapped her in her arms.

"I promise I will never hurt myself again" he said. And he knew he was also promising this to himself.

"Don't you _dare_ break that promise, Blaine Anderson, because I swear to God I will swim the seven seas to find you and kill you with my bare hands" she said tears still dripping from her beautiful green eyes. Then she said something that, without knowing, it would follow him forever. _"We all deserve to live that's why we are alive"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So? What did you guys think of it? I'm very happy with how it turned out! I know I promissed klaine fluff but I really felt like all this part of the story had to be told one way or another.

I'm really happy with the outcome of the previous chapter too! Hope I didn't bore you to death with this one, I actually enjoyed writing it a lot! I'm soooo happy with Martin! She's going to appear in a few more chapters so we'll be having a lot of her around.

Um.. what else.. what else? OH YES, I'll be starting a new fic teacher!blaine and student!kurt because I just love that with all my heart. The Crisscolfer one I mentioned before will surely be posted in

peace out!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Yay new update! Not so long, but I quite like it! Meet you guys at the end!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Blaine was sitting in a little bench outside the restaurant. Anyone would be able to tell he had been crying, his sobs were pretty audible.

He heard footsteps behind him.

"I'm sorry" he said. In response, a pair of arms hugged around his neck.

"There's nothing to worry about, Blaine. I shouldn't have… I should've asked you in a different way, a different moment." Kurt said as he sat next to him not touching him.

"If only I could tell you the entire story, if only I hadn't screwed up so badly in the past" he sobbed. "I need to- I need to know that you are not going to leave me, Kurt. I need to know that we are in this for the long shot" he grabbed Kurt's hands in his and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I picture us growing up together and… _aging_ together. I see children running around us in our thirties and I picture a great white wedding. I picture your face when I wake up every day and I know that we are going to survive _whatever_ life throws at us"

There were tears in their eyes. Blaine hadn't imagined that that was going to be Kurt's answer.

"Then, I need to tell you _all _about me" he said as he guided Kurt inside the restaurant again.

In many parts of the story Kurt gasped and clutched his hand with Blaine's as he heard how sad and horrible Blaine's teenage years had been.

" '_We all deserve to live that's why we are alive'". _Blaine sighed audibly and continued with the story". "That phrase branded me _for life_ Kurt. The way she said it and the situation we were in. Martin was just the right person but in the wrong moment. We became best friends really quickly, we knew all about each other" he took a sip from his water "Seeing each other was pretty simple, our schools were constantly having social events and meetings so we could catch up there and talk about everything and anything; we were inseparable Kurt, I mean I had Jeff, Nick and the guys but it wasn't the same. She understood me. We were 15 years old and we were already making plans to having our kids at the same time so they could share schools and life. Until one day she called me up in my room and told me that they were leaving"

"_What do you mean you are leaving?" Blaine asked incredulously. _

"_My dad got a job in Toronto so we are packing our stuff and leaving in about a week from now" he heard a small sob at the other end of the line "I'm so sorry Blaine"_

"_I can't believe you are leaving me. We are best friends Martin, how can this be happening?" he gripped the phone harder. "What am I going to do without you?"_

"_I don't know Blaine, I'm torn. I don't want to leave but I can't just say goodbye to my family. Besides, they would never leave me here alone"_

"_You can be boarding full time in Crawford. Don't they have rooms like us?"_

"_Who's going to pay for that, huh Blaine? My family? Whilst they pay for my brothers' education and try to live? Please, understand this isn't easy for me either."_

"_I'm mad. But mostly sad. This wasn't supposed to happen, Martin. This is not okay"_

"_I need to go Blaine, I'm going home tonight so I can help my folks. I'm not coming back to Westerville"_

_The screeching of the wooden floor of Blaine's room was the only audible thing. _

"_We'll email and chat. MSN has an option for video calls. We will not lose contact"_

"Eventually we did lose contact. The e-mails weren't as periodic as to maintain a steady conversation. MSN never worked properly for video calls and she couldn't just travel every weekend to come see me" Blaine explained.

"I wish I could've met her. For what you told me, she seemed like a nice person"

"She was" he breathed heavily "Anyway, people change. In her last emails she started talking about meeting a boy that wasn't treating her that well but she loved him and would do anything for him. I warned her that maybe she should just cut it with the guy. And she said I was 'jealous because no guy would ever want to date me if I was mopping around and whining at how pathetic my life was'. Hit me pretty heavy, so I just stopped replying to her emails"

"People make mistakes, Blaine"

"I made a lot" he cleared his voice and continued telling his story to a very attentive and opened Kurt. "A week after she sent me that email I started…" his eyes were swollen from unshed tears as he pursed his lips and tried to go on.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Blaine, I'll understand"

"I-I _need_ to tell you" he closed his eyes and spoke up again. "I started cutting again" his voice broke at the end.

Kurt rose from his sit and hugged Blaine as he sobbed and cried all over his shirt. He made a signal to the waiter to bring the bill so to get out of that place as soon as possible.

Once Blaine had regained his strength after such an exhaustive emotional emptying, he found a pair of blue eyes staring at him, analyzing him, as if trying to decide whether he was sad or… disappointed. Kurt guided him to the exit and signaled for him to give him the keys. Blaine could not drive in the state he was.

The drive to Dalton was quiet; Blaine's head completely out of Kurt's peripheral view so he had to turn around a couple of times to see if Blaine was asleep or just… _sad._

The doors of Dalton greeted them as he parked the car next to Kurt's navigator which was waiting for them since last Friday. He descended, took his stuff from the trunk and started walking straight to the door.

"Blaine! Blaine, wait up!" Kurt screamed but Blaine disappeared from view in just a couple of seconds.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew he had to give Blaine his space; he knew that dealing with stuff from the past was hard and sometimes just speaking about that would bring back those ghosts that hunted Blaine for so long. However, he never expected for Blaine to stop talking to him. Kurt knew he had been a great part of Blaine's past and that most of the things that had tormented him were sort of related to him. But Blaine wouldn't do that to him; he wouldn't just leave him with no explanation, after all they have been through, Blaine had to know that Kurt was no longer that silly 10-year old boy.<p>

Monday came and Kurt did what he always did as soon as he woke up: text Blaine.

_(06:50) Good morning, love. How are you? I didn't want to bother you last night; I guessed you needed some space. Meet you for breakfast? - xx K_

About 5 minutes passed and Blaine still hadn't replied. Kurt shook out the feeling of despair, got up, and grabbed his dressing case and a change of clothes. He took his phone with him before heading towards the bathroom.

He glanced at Blaine's door and as he was about to knock a voice spoke behind him.

"Why up so early, Hummel?" Jeff said in a very heavy sleepy voice. "It's almost 7 in the morning, are you a vampire or something? I knew there had to be a reason to your paleness!"

He laughed and so did Jeff. "I function better if I get an early shower and an early coffee; that's why it's 6:58am and I'm standing in the middle of the hallway, no vampire nor freaky stuff going on" he smiled but it never reached his eyes.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Jeff was such an intuitive person. "Blaine trouble again?"

"Something like that… I don't know"

"What do you mean you _don't know_?"

"We went out yesterday, he picked me up at my place and we went for lunch. We had this really profound conversation and he emptied out all his feelings. We talked about the past and how horrible his teenage years had been and I- Jeff?" Jeff had stopped grinning and a worried look had stolen his tranquil features. "Is something wrong?"

"Blaine told you about his past? _Wow_, I mean, he is pretty reclusive in that area. He didn't have it easy"

"I know. Anyway, we were speaking, he started crying, I took him to Dalton and he stopped talking to me. Of course I thought, 'hey he needs time to heal'. Although I know how tormenting thoughts from the past can be, I never did thought he would be so hurt to just stop talking to me. He didn't reply to my usual morning text and yesterday he disappeared from sight the minute we step foot on Dalton. I was just about to knock on his door and see if he overslept or…" Kurt remained silent only staring at Blaine's shut door.

"You know how Blaine is, Kurt. He'll come around eventually" Jeff suggested while patting Kurt's shoulder.

"I just feel like someone needs to fight for him, y'know? Before he even started telling me his story he made me promise that I wouldn't leave him. How could I ever leave him?"

"Time will tell, Kurt. You guys love each other! Isn't it love what defeats everything?"

"I guess. Thanks Jeff, I'm going to hit the shower and try to calm my mind and my heart a bit. I'll see you in class" he said as he waved his friend off.

Jeff turned around and kept on walking. Kurt took a minute and caressed Blaine's door.

"_Come to me, Blaine_" he whispered and then continued walking to bathroom number 5.

* * *

><p>All Blaine did that night was toss and turn in bed. At 6 o'clock he decided he needed to take a shower, maybe some warm milk as Kurt had told him to do whenever he was nervo- <em>Kurt<em>.

Blowing Kurt off the entire remaining of that Sunday was the most difficult thing he ever had to do. He wasn't prepared to face Kurt and listen to the awful words "_I'm breaking up with you_".

Because… _of course_ Kurt would break up with him. He had shown him he was a charming knight, had spoken to him about courage and everything a man has to do and yet, he had been a complete mess most of his short life.

He couldn't get out of bed; his body was not responding, his sadness had taken over. He knew he had to eventually get up and get to class, but nothing was commanding him to do anything so he just laid there. His mind drifted off to a place where he could only feel Kurt; Kurt's lips, his hands, his hair, his voice, his laughter, his whispered 'I love you'.

After 20 minutes of letting his mind run free, he couldn't separate reality from dreaming as he felt hands caressing his body. He opened his eyes only to find Kurt straddling him in the bed. He did what he did every time this happened: he caught Kurt's lips in a feverish kiss, he kissed his way to Kurt's neck and started sucking there; he wanted to leave a mark. They kissed as if there was no tomorrow, hands everywhere, touching and aching for closeness.

"Kurt… oh _Kurt_" he said as he ripped Kurt's white Dalton t-shirt. "You are so beautiful"

"Blaine… Blaine _come to me_" Kurt panted over Blaine, hot air coming out of his mouth as he kissed Blaine again, but this time conveying all his love into one kiss.

"I will, I need you Kurt. I'm _lost_. The past is hunting me" he said between kisses. Kurt stood up and lay next to Blaine. They turned around, looking at each other. Blaine stretched his arm to caress his face but Kurt was no longer there.

He woke up, startled by the reality of the dream and the ache that was inside his heart. He knew Kurt was disappointed in him, so what was the point on even trying to get Kurt back?

"He never said anything Blaine" his conscience told him.

He glanced at the clock and saw it marked past 7 am. A good shower would probably straighten him up. He grabbed his dressing case and headed straight to bathroom number 5.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Hey! what did you think of this chapter? I liked it and it has given me so many ideas to go on with the story!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this or the author on favourites and alerts! It makes me really happy :)

Anyone screamed till the top of their lungs at the whole Crisscolfer riot back in Darren's birthday? I know I did!

Don't forget to review or check my other fic Mr. Anderson! :) have a great week!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**: It's a short one but it's got smut so yay! Meet you at the end!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

Bathroom number 5 was quiet which meant it was empty… which also meant Kurt would be tranquil with his thoughts, fortunately not having Jeff or Nick playing inside the showers.

He left his dressing case where he usually did and chose the second shower to the left. He undressed and grabbed his towel. The water was cold at first which woke him up entirely but slowly it became hotter and hotter until it remained in the perfect temperature for Kurt to enjoy.

He heard the door open and someone steps' getting closer to the showers. He knew that scent as if he had been _born_ around it; anyway he decided to keep quiet.

After 10 minutes, the shower next to his was running. How could Blaine not have recognized his dressing case? Maybe he had chosen not to recognize it; maybe he had chosen not to think of Kurt ever again. Blaine coughed.

"Shit, I got shampoo inside my eyes. Great, Blaine, just _great_"

He had definitely not seen Kurt's dressing case, he was talking alone; Blaine hadn't even paid attention to the sound of water running next to him.

"Jeff, are you next to me?" he asked. Blaine's voice startled Kurt, as fright started taking over him. Should he speak? Should he just hum an answer?

"No, _Blaine_. I'm not Jeff" Kurt said, loud and clear. If he wanted Blaine to come to him, this would be a great moment to start.

Of course Kurt was expecting an answer, any _normal_ guy would answer. But Blaine wasn't a normal guy, he wasn't one to voice his feelings out loud and even if he was to do it, he wouldn't address the issue forwardly. Instead, Blaine remained silent while both of them showered. Kurt's _ex?_ boyfriend was showering next to him and they weren't even talking. Kurt decided he should make the matter his own, built up enough courage and spoke up.

"So, how have you been, Blaine?" Kurt felt ridiculous, completely out of place.

"Why do you even care, Kurt?" Blaine answered harshly. Kurt's tears blended with the falling water but he wouldn't let Blaine deceive him from his purpose with his awful ways; he knew he had to let some time pass between them; Jeff had said they loved each other right? So, time would tell. Kurt just didn't know how much he would manage to stand.

* * *

><p>"Why do you even care, Kurt?" Blaine answered harshly. Why was Kurt even doing this? Trying to communicate with him, knowing deep inside he was trying to connect with a torn person, with no value at all. Where was the old Blaine Anderson, full of confidence and courage, at?<p>

He could hear Kurt's sobs; he had to suppress his need to climb to his shower and just hold him and let him know everything was going to be fine.

"You can just say you don't want to talk to me, Blaine. I want to so that's why I care. But cut the rudeness, it won't get you anywhere"

"I know, I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I wish I could tell you what's inside me, Kurt. I wish you could see it with your own eyes. I know you are disappointed in me but I—"

He was cut by the sudden chill that covered his spine which meant his shower curtain was open. Blaine was facing the wall so he turned around and met with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

"I'm not disappointed in you Blaine. How could I ever be? I feel sorry for what happened to you; I wish it hadn't, at least not in that way, and that you wouldn't have gone through all that on your own. I love you"

Blaine was trying to take his eyes off of Kurt's eyes just to have the opportunity to take a mental picture of a wet naked _sexy-as-fuck_ Kurt but he couldn't, not in that moment, when Kurt was naked not only on the outside but on the inside. He was showing Blaine everything he was and it was his turn to take it or leave it.

He didn't even hesitate when he embraced Kurt in a bone-breaking hug.

Blaine was surprised by the sound of his own voice.

"Kurt I'm so, so, sorry. I just can't deal with people leaving me behind _again_, it hurts too much and I know eventually you will find someone better than me who will make you happy and won't hurt you at all… ha, here I am, after all, this is what you choose; a broken boy who doesn't even know who he is or where he comes from or even if the love of his life loves him just as much as he does" Blaine said between sobs, not letting go of Kurt. "I can't let myself believe, Kurt. You must be disappointed in me because of how I behaved in the past and I- I understand" his voice had become emotionless as he finally lost his fierce grip on Kurt's strong back. He stared at his eyes.

He was about to speak again when Kurt shushed him.

"It's _my_ turn now, Blaine" he grabbed Blaine's hand in his and started speaking. "Through the past 16 years of my life I've been teased about everything that makes me who I am: my voice, my sexuality, my hair, my fashion style, my high grades, my song selection even my choice on what to eat at the cafeteria at lunch. But since I've been here at Dalton; since you and I met again; since God gave us the opportunity to redeem ourselves and fall in love with each other, I've never been happier. _You_ made me happy. Not because of where you come from, not because you are strong, beautiful and sexy; all those things make you appealing to the eye. I fell in love with you when we were 7 years old and you asked me to be you _"forever best friend in the entire world"_; I fell in love with you when I saw you on those stairs and I knew who you were, I just couldn't see it. I fall in love with you with every word you say, everything you do. I don't care if you had a rough past, I'm here with you. I'm here because I love you and I'm here because you need to learn to love yourself with your scars and your bad memories. What a better way to start loving yourself than being loved by someone else?" Kurt said it all in one breath, as if he had rehearsed it. Maybe he had.

There were no words to describe Blaine's feelings at that moment so he did what he thought would be appropriate. He grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him deeply. At first, Kurt was taken aback by the sudden action but quickly melted into the kiss. Blaine was struggling with trying to tell Kurt through that kiss that he loved him with every piece of his body, his soul and his heart and not be carried away by the hotness of the moment. Their bodies were rubbing together in a harmonious rhythm; Blaine was feeling Kurt entirely; their cocks looking for more friction as the kiss rose from lovely to feverish and needy. The water dripping from their bodies just made everything more slippery and heated.

"Shit, Blaine. I missed you so much, baby. Oh god" Kurt moaned trying to keep himself together. For Blaine it wasn't any easier though.

If Kurt touched Blaine only for a second, he would cum right in that moment. But he didn't want to rush things; before all this happened they had only been comfortable with handjobs, he wasn't expecting Kurt to lower on his knees and suck him off. Less, have actual sex with him.

Apparently his mind was wrong.

Kurt lowered his body until he was faced up with Blaine's throbbing cock. Blaine looked down and found Kurt's enquiring and lustful eyes.

All of a sudden, Blaine could think no more. All his blood went straight to his groin, which was being worked up by Kurt. He took him whole and started licking and sucking and Blaine couldn't believe this was happening.

While Kurt moaned, Blaine grabbed at the hair at his neck and pulled Kurt closer to him. He couldn't get enough.

Unfortunately, his body had other plans and Blaine started feeling his stomach twirl and the sense of climax approaching really quickly.

"Kurt, ugh, I'm going to…" he said as he started pushing Kurt back slowly, only, apparently, his boyfriend had another idea on his mind. Kurt just kept on his ministrations until Blaine came hard inside his mouth. He swallowed everything, got up and kissed Blaine. He could taste himself inside Kurt's mouth and if that wasn't the _best and most erotic _thing that had ever happened in his life, he wasn't sure he had been alive yet.

"I love you, Kurt. I love you so much" Blaine kissed Kurt as if his own life depended on the blue eyed boy's lips.

"Stop reading my mind, mister" Kurt said. He pecked Blaine on the lips once and then left the shower to continue with his own.

"Do you need help?" Blaine asked in a naughty and seductive voice.

"I think I'm fine" Kurt said while turning the shower off. "See you around, _boyfriend_" he said in the most careless way ever.

Blaine Anderson was back in the game and beside him stood his guarding angel, the one and only, Kurt Hummel.

He only prayed for the past not to get in their way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the delay! I just started university (yay! Ph on Foreign Affairs!) so I had to read tons and tons of stuff. Also, sorry for this one being so short, not even 2K words. My computer broke down where I keep all my fic folders so I had to ask my brother to lend me his and writing gay smut on your 20-year-old male brother's computer is not recommendable.

Anyway, hope you guys like it and I'll try to update as soon as I don't have like 5 units to read from one day to other :) Meanwhile, you can read my other fic! Mr. Anderson - Teacher! Blaine Student! Kurt.

take care guys, have a great week :) oh and follow me on tumblr! my username is blainerds !


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Yay for updates! Meet you at the end :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee nor Kurt Hummel nor Blaine Anderson. I do own my crazy ideas and characters!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

A month passed since the encounter in the shower; a month since they had managed to put their differences and insecurities aside and learn to love and be loved in return and Blaine couldn't be happier.

There was something bugging him anyway. He had wanted to talk with Kurt about him trying to find his family but he hadn't found the exact or appropriate time to do it. Until late one night, they were cuddling in Blaine's room when he brought up the subject.

"Kurt, there's something I need to talk about"

Kurt breathed heavily. "If it's about me sliding some bronzer in your moisturizer I just think you look a _little_ bit better with some more color". He sat up, disentangling himself from Blaine's strong grip and laid against the headboard.

Blaine chuckled and moved into a more upright position but still lying down, looking straight at Kurt.

"It's not that. I've been thinking a lot, you know? About life, about me, about you, about _everything_ there is to think about; but there's one thought that has been practically chasing me for more than two months" he took a deep breath and stared at Kurt; he had his eyebrows up in concern and an enquiring look. Blaine was struggling for words.

"What's up, love? You know you can tell me anything" Kurt took Blaine's right hand in his and started caressing his knuckles. "I'm here for you". Blaine moved up and caught Kurt's lips in an earnest and sweet kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Blaine" he let go of him. "Now, stop deflecting and let's cut to the chase. What's bugging you?"

"I've decided I want to… know who I am" Kurt wore a very confused face. "I mean, I want to know where I came from. I want to find my biological family. I know it's stupid and you'll probably just tel-"

"Are you insane?" Kurt cried. "How could I ever think that that is something stupid? I think is very brave of you to want to come to terms with your past and try to look for answers. I think I've said this already but I'll keep repeating it forever: I'm here for you, Blaine. In thick or thin; in sickness or health; in joy or sorrow; forever, Blaine. Because that's what I want with you: _forever._ Wow, that sounded a _lot_ like a marriage proposition" Kurt chuckled.

Blaine was amazed at Kurt's words, the fact that he actually voiced out everything he himself was afraid to say out loud; afraid of Kurt's rejection.

"Oh Kurt, so do I. I've been trying to say exactly that but I was afraid maybe I was going too fast or thinking too much of this. I love you so much, you've got no idea"

"I think I've got a pretty good idea" Kurt said as he jumped on top of Blaine and started kissing him passionate and feverishly.

They were both aching for closeness, feeling their bodies were too far apart and trying to touch every part of them. Blaine struggled with Kurt's button-down and finally succeeded on letting his boyfriend's marvelous body be free. He caressed every surface of Kurt's built trimmed chest until he got to the waistband of his briefs.

"Blaine, stop" Kurt said breathless. "We were talking about something"

"Kurt, I don't care. I want you, _so so bad_"

"I know, honey, I do too. But let's just stop here"

Blaine knew whenever Kurt said stop was because there was an ulterior purpose to be considered. He kissed Kurt one more time and started tidying his clothes. Kurt went to the bathroom for a moment while Blaine went searching for his laptop.

"I'm going to go get some coffee for both of us while you change and start searching for old family records or whatever. Hope we don't find out you belong to the Manson family" Kurt joked as he tied his Converse and got off of the bed. "I'll be right back!" he sang as the door closed behind him.

Blaine did just as Kurt told him; he tidied everything and got to work. First off he typed "Blaine Anderson-Berry" in Google. His Facebook profile and Twitter account were the first things to pop up; then his Dalton file and last but not least a bunch of YouTube videos of the Warblers performances. He scrolled down and clicked on the second page of the Google results.

Something strange caught his attention. A newspaper headline read: "The Anderson-Berry case starts heating up" dated 1996.

He immediately clicked on it and started reading.

"_Let's lay out the situation first, shall we? Leroy and Hiram Berry have a little girl of about a year, born through the surrogate process. At first, everything seems perfectly fine at the eyes of non-homophobic people of course. Until, these two men decide to try and adopt yet another baby, Blaine Anderson. Everything still seems okay. _

_It all started of course with the news of the first gay couple of Columbia to ever actually adopt a baby. The problem developed from whether it's okay for gay people to adopt or not, to the scandal around where this baby boy comes from. As usual, our finest reporters did their research and this is what they found. _

_Blaine Anderson was born in Hudson, Columbia, New York son of-"_

Blaine abruptly closed the laptop and tossed it aside. He got up from the bed, trying to hold his tears back and pointing at his computer. He didn't understand; _did he want to understand?_

He sat on the floor with his arms wrapped tightly around his legs as he rocked back and forth. All his childhood memories came flooding in and he remembered being told he was born in Columbus not _Columbia_; he remembered knowing Rachel was his sister. Now that he thought about it, Rachel looked a lot more alike to his parents than he did; she had straight, soft, brown hair whereas Blaine had curly dark hair; she had always received more attention from the Berrys than Blaine had; the only thing they had in common was their talent… actually Rachel had been more praised about it than Blaine had so yeah, nothing drew them together.

Yes, Rachel was his adoptive sister and he couldn't have asked for a better one, but he always thought she actually was his blood sister. The realization of being completely alone in a world full of people with families and relatives hit him hard in the face. Not even Rachel was—he couldn't keep on thinking about that, it pained too much.

Blaine knew Rachel knew. _Of course_ she knew, that's why she hadn't wanted to start looking for their family. She knew Blaine would be hurt to find that Leroy and Hiram were Rachel's actual parents and he was just a boy found in a foster home.

He needed air, he had this knot inside his throat that was threatening to come out; he felt as if he was being strangled; he got up and stumbled to the door just as Kurt entered.

* * *

><p>"You know, the cafeteria lady is a sweetheart! She gave me these free scones while I was waiting for our order and I must tell yo- <em>Blaine?<em>"

Blaine fell butt flat to the floor and started crying desperately.

"Blaine! Blaine, baby, what is going on?" Kurt cried as he dropped everything to the floor, not caring if the scalding coffee fell on top of him. He noticed Blaine wasn't up for talking so he just held him, caressing his back and his shoulders and whispering words of comfort to his ear. Blaine cried as if he had been _shot_, as if the pain he was feeling inside was so unbearable he just had to cry it out. It felt as if Blaine needed to empty himself out and crying was the only option he had. Kurt was holding himself back so as not to cry but seeing someone you love, as much as he loves Blaine, crying and _suffering_ like that didn't make it any easier.

Eventually, Blaine's loud sobs came to a halt and he drifted off to a deep sleep. Kurt only woke him up to move him to the bed.

As soon as Blaine was tugged into bed and fast asleep, Kurt grabbed the bags he had dropped and the cold coffee and threw it all away. He then decided to look up what his boyfriend had found that had broken him in _half._

He took Blaine's laptop, plugged it and turned it on. The first window opened was from a New York newspaper he didn't recognize. The headline read _"The Anderson-Berry case starts heating up"_

He started to read and found exactly what had made Blaine cry in pain: he was _not_ Leroy and Hiram's son and he was _not_ Rachel's brother. He gasped and covered his mouth as everything he was reading hit him. _Who was Blaine?_

"_Blaine Anderson was born in Hudson, Columbia, New York, son of Linda Carlile. The name of the father did not appear in the records and that's where the problem starts; Linda Carlile comes from a very conservative and closed family, when they found out Linda had had a son with someone not from their circle they flipped out and kicked her out of the house. Apparently this unknown man paid for Linda's and Blaine's care for over a year until one day he stopped. Linda had to work two jobs to try to maintain both of them and pay for Blaine's babysitter. One day she just couldn't hold it any longer and left Blaine at the steps of a foster home called "New opportunities". Blaine's father never appeared, until now. Jack Anderson, owner and co-founder of the regionally known shoe making factory Andertobs, had recently been claiming to have his son's custody. As little Blaine is now in foster care, there's not much that he can do. Yes, he can adopt him but let's keep in mind that the Berrys won't back off._

_Earlier this morning there had been some disturbances inside the court house where Blaine Anderson's custody fight is being held. Despite the DNA tests showing that Blaine is in fact Anderson's biological son, the judges have decided that for Blaine to live with the Berrys is a much healthier environment than living with enterpriser Anderson. Either way, Blaine must wear both surnames and have regular visits from his father. As shown in previous declarations, Jack Anderson is not one to willingly spend time with his son; he told The New York Times he only wanted to get Blaine so he could lead on the heritage, nothing more nothing less._

_Fortunately, this story ends with a cherry on top, as Blaine Devon Anderson- Berry is now living with his dads, Leroy and Hiram Berry and his little daughter, Rachel. Justice has been done"_

At the bottom of the news there was a photo of a younger Leroy and Hiram holding two babies, dressed with matching outfits.

Kurt closed the laptop and looked to the right where Blaine slept. He took off his shoes and went to lay down next to him; Blaine shifted his body and hugged Kurt. The blue eyed boy could tell Blaine was worried as for like the 10th time his boyfriend cried in his sleep _"I'm lost"._

Kurt needed to do something; he needed to do something and _fast_. Blaine was suffering and for what he knew from his past, he did not want for Blaine to dive in those deep and dark waters ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** We meet again! I know I took a bit to write this! Anyway, I GOT IN UNIVERSITY! I'm the happiest girl on earth, I also had a blast in my birthday and as I'm the coordinator of one of my old school's Christian-Charity groups we went to camp for like three days and well, I just couldn't write while trying to keep watch of 75 kids lol.

Hope you guys all survived Come What May, I sure as hell didn't!


End file.
